Popular
by xxGUSHINESSxx
Summary: While fighting Mad Mod the Titans are zapped into the worst place possible: high school. Once there Robin finds that no one has heard of the Boy Wonder, even his friends who are all in different social groups. Can he convince them to join forces against their evil principal Mod? Or will things become complicated after he starts falling for the most popular girl in school: Starfire?
1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_**Hey everyone! This is my first RobxStar story and I REALLY hope I get a lot of reviews. Flames usually aren't accepted but I decided 'what the heck' flame away if you wish. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH! –xxGUSHINESSxx I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**_

It was a regular morning in Titans Tower.

Beast Boy had made tofu, while Cyborg pinched his nose in disgust. Raven produced her usual herbal tea, rolling her eyes at the two morons. Starfire floated around wishing everyone a 'good gorflok' and Robin was checking the monitors for evil in the city. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as the kitchen steadily grew louder and louder.

"Come _ON_ Cyborg, you know you wanna try some!" Beast Boy insisted holding out a tofu waffle, but the mechanical man slapped it away in disgust.

"BB, I mean it, keep that stuff AWAY FROM ME!"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you have to taste it first!" He picked up another waffle and shoved it in the fuming Titan's face.

Cyborg's head grew larger as his anger started to build. "MAN THERE IS NO _WAY_ I AM TRYING THIS STANK!"

"Would you keep it down?" Robin snapped, a pulse beginning to throb from his forehead.

"Yes friends," Starfire agreed floating over to the counter with several different items in her arms. She hated when they fought and she hated it even more when Robin got angry. "Perhaps the gaming of monkeys and coins will distract you?"

They both shook their heads stubbornly.

She pulled out another game from her pile. "Then maybe the gaming of zombies?"

They repeated their gesture, their arms crossed.

Star threw a few more things to the side then pulled out a movie case. "Would you care to partake in the viewing of Wicked Scary Edition 5?"

They shook their heads yet again, their lips pouting.

Starfire sighed, threw a few more items to the side then placed the remaining one on the counter. "All that is left is this rather bulky book with strange pictures of a man that looks much like Cyborg, but I do not think-"

"Hey, that's my yearbook!" he exclaimed grabbing it from her. He plopped on the couch and BB, Star, and even Raven surrounded him. Cyborg reached his mechanical hand across the ops room and grabbed their team leader by the back collar, forcing him to sit beside him. As Robin was tugged across the room he spat out a 'Hey!' and rubbed the back of his neck, irritated once he was beside his team. However once he was there, he too could not resist the curiosity to see Cyborg's yearbook.

"This has all my memories from high school," he explained opening the book.

"Please friends, what is this school of high?" Starfire questioned.

Beast Boy and Cyborg gaped, however Robin answered her question.

"It's where people our age go to learn," he told her.

She nodded in interest her eyes wide. "We do not have such a place on my home world."

Beast Boy gasped. "You mean you don't have schools on Tamaran? LUCKY!"

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "No, everything Tamaranians need to know is on our planet or on other planets. Is school really such a terrible place?"

"To some," Raven answered. "On Azarath there isn't a school like they have here on Earth, but it's the same idea."

The bubbly Tamaranian nodded.

"Well are we gonna look or not?" Cyborg asked impatient.

The Titans peered at the pictures of a rather handsome dark skinned young man that looked exactly like Cyborg except for…well…the robot parts. In one picture he was smiling with a group of bulky, strong friends. In another he was in a football jersey being lifted up by the rest of the team. He held a trophy in his hands.

"Wow Cyborg, you were really…popular," Robin commented.

"Surprised? I was the captain of the football team and one of the jocks. Not to mention a total chick magnet." He grinned while Raven rolled her eyes.

"Big deal," Beast Boy scoffed. "Check _this_ out." He ran at light speed to his room and back. In his hands he held a similar sized book as Cyborg's. He placed it in front of his teammates and opened it up wide.

"_I_ was the most popular kid in school!" he bragged, his head held high.

Raven looked at one picture in particular. "Looks like it," she said sarcastically, pointing to a picture of Beast Boy getting a wedgy from a bigger boy with everyone laughing at him. His face was twisted in pain.

Cyborg burst out laughing while Robin and Star tried politely to hide their laughter.

"Oh ha-ha," the green Titan muttered, turning red and throwing the book over his shoulder.

When she was finished giggling, Starfire turned to Robin. "Robin may I ask what _your_ high school experience was like?"

He tensed up. "It was no big deal," he answered stiffly.

"Oh, COME ON MAN, show us your yearbook!" Cyborg said.

"I can't, I lost it a long time ago," he shrugged. This was a lie. It was somewhere in his room, but he didn't want the team to know his true identity. Besides, high school was a miserable time for him. That was when his parents had recently died and in every picture he was in he had a serious and grim expression.

"Too bad," Raven spoke the same time BB said "Aw!"

"It was really nothing interesting anyway," Robin continued, "not like Cyborg."

"Yeah, high school was the bomb," he said his head swimming with memories. Then his expression turned darker. "Until I had to drop out sometime in my junior year because of my accident." He gestures to his robot body.

Starfire placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, making Robin twitch with unknown jealously.

"I had to drop out then too," he said quickly. "The city needed me."

Starfire gave him a sympathetic smile but other than that she didn't comfort him. Robin inwardly seethed.

"Hey that's when I dropped out because the Doom Patrol needed me!" Beast Boy burst in. "Yah! High school dropout club!" He raised his hand for a high five, his face overly happy. When they left him hanging his face sagged in annoyance.

"That was embarrassing," Raven told him, walking away with one of her books in her face. He glared at her.

As the Titans started to disperse, Star followed Robin back to the monitor. "So Robin, did you also 'magnet the chicks' like Cyborg?" she asked him.

He snorted. "No, I don't have time for girls." His eyes remained focused on the monitor screen.

"Oh." She looked away, her face pink.

"Besides, it's not like they were interested. Back then I wasn't Robin," he added.

Star stared at him with her emerald colored eyes. "I do not see how the lack of such a status makes you less appealing." She looked back at him quickly before looking away her cheeks bright read now.

Robin turned to her then, a blush steadily creeping across his cheeks as well but then the monitor started beeping.

"Trouble."


	2. Long Live the Cane

_**I HOPE YOU GUS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! It was exciting to write it! The next chapters will be better though I promise! Remember to R&R and tell ppls about this story, ha-ha thanks! –xxGUSHINESSxx**_

"Oh you've got to be joking," Cyborg complained.

"I thought this guy was gone for good!" Beast Boy spoke.

"Well he clearly didn't get the message," Robin said his voice filled with authority.

A young redheaded man with rectangle glasses white pants, brown shoes and a shirt with the British Flag leaned on his cane and smiled.

"That's right my duckies," Mad Mod spoke his voice ringing with a heavy Britain accent. "Old Moddy's back and he's here to teach you scalywaggers a lesson he is."

"Mad Mod," Raven spit in disgust.

"We're going to put you right back where you belong, Mod! We're not falling for your insane tricks!" Robin snapped, determined, while Starfire and BB nodded in agreement.

"Now, now, then. Hasn't anybody ever told you to mind your elders?" he asked waving his cane in midair. Suddenly everything around them, the fire hydrants, the streetlamps, the mailboxes, came to life and started charging towards the teens.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled and they sprang into action.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted, her dark powers coming to life. She wrapped one of the streetlights around the mailbox crushing it to bits. She levitated over, about to lift up a car and smash it on Mod when one of the fire hydrants drenched her in an excessive amount of water. Sputtering alarmed and disoriented, she fell to the ground.

Beast Boy morphed into and eagle and soared above Mod's head, then shape shifted into a brontosaurus, hoping the impact of his heavy mass would stun the redheaded loon.

"Now, now," he spoke again waving his cane above his head, and a force field appeared above him, shocking Beast Boy on the way down into his normal form. "I thought you were my top student!"

A black and white spiraling hypno screen appeared right in front of the green Titan before he could turn away and he fell on his butt, his eyes spiraling, completely hypnotized. One of streetlamps was slithering over to him, raising up to crush him, when Star flew away with him. The magic streetlamp crushed down on the now vacant pavement.

Starfire flew to a nearby roof with her hypnotized friend. "Ooooh," she said completely stressed. "I have never been exceptional at this." She tried several ways in vain to make him laugh while the other Titans fought below.

Cyborg blasted mailbox after mailbox until no other appliances were attacking him. He ran with fury towards the creator of such enemies with a raised cannon. Mad Mod had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Alright then chap, you wanna play? Let's play…_ball!_" He tossed a metal ball that had just suddenly transfigured from behind his back. The ball wedged itself into Cyborg's cannon causing him to stop running.

"Huh?" he said, lookin down at his clogged arm in confusion when it started beeping. He realized too late that it was a bomb and in a matter of moments he was blasted into the air.

Robin sprang forward from the direction Cyborg fell into. He ducked as his friend blew by him, his cape blowing from the impact. He did the coffee grinder and took out and fire hydrants that were blocking his path to Mod. As a streetlamp approached him he grabbed onto it and spun around it smashing anything evil with his feet. After he released the pole, he threw back some of his bombs blowing the light to smithereens.

Raven appeared again after destroying the hydrant and produced a black circle that Robin used to jump over an approaching mailbox. As she made her power disappear she turned to Starfire who was calling her name.

"Raven, may you please look after Beast Boy? I am afraid I cannot save him from his hypnotized state," she told her worriedly.

"Starfire I really don't think I-"

"Thank you oh so much friend! She interrupted putting the zombie-fied Titan into the cloaked girl's arms. Raven sighed and curled her lip as some of his drool dripped onto her arm.

Robin was dodging the oncoming attack below. There were suddenly too many of them to fight. They quickly covered him from view as he struggled to fight them. Suddenly a green starbolt was shot at the pile of metal that was attacking the Boy Wonder and he was freed as it disintegrated around him.

"Thanks," he said to Starfire, slightly out of breath.

"Do not be thanking me yet, look!" she warned pointing ahead.

~0~0~0~

Cyborg rose slowly, placing a hand on his pounding head. He watched as Raven flew down to him with a salivating Beast Boy in her arms.

"Is he for real?" he asked her.

"Here, take him," she snapped shoving him towards Cyborg.

He cringed at his disgusting friend. "Man he's drooling up a storm!" he exclaimed.

"You don't think I know that?" Raven asked annoyed. "Lucky for him he's so drenched in drool he'd probably call this his shower for the week.

Beast Boy started laughing, returning to his normal state. "Hahaha I know right, I mean…wait a minute…ahhh!" he screamed as Cyborg tugged him along toward Mad Mod along with Raven.

~0~0~0~

Mad Mod waved his cane yet again and suddenly the street itself was rolling like waves in the ocean. One wave of pavement knocked Starfire and Robin off their feet into each other.

They groaned in pain as they got up again with little time to react as the waves kept coming. Starfire took Robin's hands in her own and lifted him above the waves of cement. She spun him around for momentum as they neared Mod and released him at the opportune moment. Robin hit the crazed villain with a flying kick, knocking the cane out of his hand.

Starfire flew over to pick it up but was blown backwards by a bomb she had failed to see. She went flying through the air screaming on her way down. Robin ran forward and caught her just before she landed, giving Mod enough time to retrieve his cane.

"Now that is _quite enough!_" he said irritated as his cane smashed the pavement. Suddenly all five Titans were frozen in place. Raven was stuck with her eyes glowing in midair, Cyborg still having a hold on Beast Boy not far behind.

Robin and Starfire froze with their arms around each other.

Mad Mod strolled right in front of them, clicking his heels. "Now I thought I was teaching you lot a lesson, but it turns out that a lesson is just not right good enough!" he said pacing, his hand on his chin as if thinking things over. "But maybe," he continued an idea coming to mind, "if you lot were taught some proper manners the good 'ole fashioned way, you'd show your elders with some respect. Yeah, that's what I outta right do!"

"You can't…hold us here forever…" Robin strained, his teeth gritted.

"You're right there, sonny, there's no time for that," Mod spoke his eyes gleaming. "…you'll be late to class."

He pressed the red jewel on his cane and the five Titans disappeared before his eyes.

~0~0~0~

Robin appeared in a bright empty lobby, breathing heavily. As soon as he'd caught his breath he looked around. Where was he?

He took out his communicator. "Titans," he spoke, "Come in…Titans!" There was no answer. Where were _they? _When he got his hands on Mod…

But he couldn't worry about that now. He had to find out where his teammates were…where _he_ was exactly. The strangely lit hallways and dully painted walls seemed all too familiar and gave him a pit in his stomach. He had a feeling where he was…but he dismissed it, refusing to believe something that wasn't a hard, known, fact.

Still…the office doorways and lockers didn't help his situation either. His footsteps echoed around the entire lobby as he walked, lookin for someone, anyone.

He stopped when he heard a steady rumble. It sounded like many people talking at once and it was coming from the double doors ahead. The smells of food wafted in through the creases of the wooden doors. He heard laughter, and the sound of trays hitting tables.

He gulped. There was no denying it. He was in the worst place imaginable. The place where he lived the worst two and a half years of his life.

He was at high school.


	3. Laughing Stalk

_**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! I'm gonna add lots of chapters I think and it will totally motivate me if you ppls review! Thanks! –xxGUSHINESSxx**_

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Robin murmured in anger. High school? Out of all the place Mad Mod could have-

No. He had to focus. He had to find his friends. They could be in danger.

He pressed his back up against the wooden doors, listening to the steady murmuring of voices. It suddenly occurred to him that this could be a trap. He took out three discs and placed them between his fingers. He clutched a bird-a-rang in his other hand. With one last deep breath he burst through the doors of the cafeteria, in fighting position.

What he saw took him aback.

Almost three hundred faces stared back at him, and what was stranger was that they were all familiar. Titans _and_ villains were sitting around tables…_together!_ Robin couldn't believe it. They all appeared to look the same except those who had masks now had bare faces, some teens hair styles were different and they all wore similar uniforms. (Like the girl who said 'otaku' to Beast Boy in Trouble in Tokyo.)

Another thing Robin noticed was that everyone sat in one of the four corners of the room and it looked to be separated by social class. The tables closest to his right were filled with ominous pale faces, no doubt the Goths. In the far right were tables of nerdy looking kids laughing and being extremely noisy. Directly across the room to the back left were tables even louder than the nerds. He could tell off the bat that this kids were jocks from the look of their toned bodies, and the way they carried themselves. Finally the tables close to him on his left was no doubt the "in crowd." If Robin had been himself back in high school he would have probably been at those tables. However he had no time to think about that.

Almost immediately the students burst out laughing at him. The Goths just glared at him mockingly at his strange uniform. Even the nerds were laughing at him. His face turned bright red and he placed his gadgets back in his belt. He looked sideways at the "in" tables in embarrassment, and his eyes widened.

He saw Starfire watching him with a sorrowful expression, clearly not finding his entrance funny. She didn't seem to fit in at all. He then realized someone's arm was draped around her. He followed the appendage to its owner.

_Speedy,_ he seethed, turning a new kind of red.

The students laughter hadn't quieted, and Robin was momentarily distracted by an oh too familiar voice, louder than the others.

"Hey, ya'll," Cyborg hollered, "Check out the threads on this freak!"

A vein pulsed dangerously in Robin's head as the students screamed with laughter. Suddenly a painful screeching sound came from the speakers above, causing everyone in the room, including the Boy Wonder, to cover their ears.

"Attention students," rang out a British voice that was irritatingly familiar. Robin gritted his teeth in fury. Mad Mod!

"Attention students," he said again, the teens quickly ceased their laughter. "I would advise you to shut your filthy mouths before I give every single one of you a detention. That is all." The students returned to normal, ignoring Robin and talking amongst themselves once more while eating their lunches.

Robin really couldn't believe it. What was wrong with everybody? What was wrong with Starfire? Where were the others?

He decided to make his way over to her table to talk with her.

There were about eight kids at the table, talking about who knows what. Starfire was in the center but she wasn't partaking in the conversation. She glanced up at Robin her eyes searching his masked ones, confused.

Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Terra, and even Blackfire were around her, talking and laughing. Speedy's arm pulled her body closer to his.

"Hey," he said angrily, but no one heard. He tried again, louder this time. "Hey!"

They turned to glare at him, their eyebrows cocked. Starfire's expression remained the same as before.

"What do _you_ want, freak?" Speedy said narrowing his unmasked eyes.

Robin ignored him, his eyes focused on Starfire. "Starfire, I'm glad I found you. I don't know what Mad Mod is up to, trapping us in here, but we have to stop him!" His fist pounded his hand in determination.

Crickets.

Bumblebee broke out laughing. "Hey Kori, do you know this loser?" The table broke out laughing and Robin felt his heat up.

Star didn't answer at first. "I do not believe so…perhaps we have seen each other on the street, yes?" she glanced up inquiringly at him.

He was taken aback. "What? Starfire what's the matter with you? It's me, _Robin_. You don't remember me?" He reached across the table to take her hand but Speedy smacked it away.

"Back off bird boy, she's with me," the fiery redhead snapped, pressing her even closer to him.

Starfire turned to look at him. "But Roy, I have told you I wish not to be your-"

"Hey bird boy, if you're dressed like that, I wouldn't want to remember you either." Aqualad interrupted, and the whole table, aside from Starfire, cackled like hyenas.

An angry sound echoed within the Boy Wonder's throat.

"Forget it," he muttered angrily, leaving the table. The sound of a chair being pushed out stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to see Starfire standing up, clearly unsure of herself. Her eyes were searching and confused and her friends were staring at her in surprise.

Robin looked at her desperate for a moment, but then it was lost. The searching gaze from her eyes faded, and she sat back down.

He sighed, looking for the other Titans. He guessed they had to nearby as well. He sighed in relief this time when he noticed a bunch of grim looking pale faces barely talking directly across from the "in" tables. The Goths. He recognized Raven, sitting beside Jinx, Argent, and Kyd Wykyyd. They weren't talking, and as soon as Robin placed a foot in their direction they all turned to give him murderous glares so he continued elsewhere.

The jocks were next. He could at least relate to them. He was about halfway to their table when he recognized Cyborg laughing with Pantha and Mammoth.

Cyborg…wasn't a cyborg! He was exactly like pictures they were looking at just this morning!

Robin knew better this time then to say Cyborg's Titan name. "Stone," he said in a firm voice that automatically caught the burly young man's attention.

"The name's Victor Stone, and who are you supposed to be, the traffic guard?" he asked, his friends erupting in obnoxious, booming, laughter.

Robin tried not to fume, remembering that since Star hadn't remembered him, Cyborg probably wouldn't either. "Victor, I know you probably don't remember me, but what you see around you isn't real. It's all Mad Mod! He's trapped us again! And I need your help to-"

He stopped. They weren't even listening to him anymore! They had started eating, and they _could eat!_

"Get lost," he heard Mammoth snap, and that's exactly what he did.

The geek table was his last hope. Beast Boy could be spotted easily…matter of fact he could be spotted just about anywhere with his skin. He was in a heated debate with Billy Numerous and Gizmo about some sort of comic book character.

Robin cleared his throat loudly until they noticed him.

"Wow, check out this scuz-muncher's costume!" Gizmo leered, his voice annoyingly high.

"He looks like he was hired by my uncle as a cross-dresser," Billy yelped his hick accent ringing out loud and clear.

"Your uncle hires cross-dressers?" Beast Boy asked, laughing.

"Garfield," Robin commanded sternly, remembering what Elasta-girl had called him after they assisted the Doom Patrol in battle.

"Wow, how does he know your name, Gar," Billy tried to whisper.

BB shrugged. "Um, who are you anyway…and why are dressed like a cross-dresser?" The whole table burst out laughing and Robin was getting quite sick of being the laughing stalk.

He was just about to lose it when he heard Mod's voice over the speaker again.

"Would a certain Boy Wonder please report to the principal's office?"

Everybody in the lunchroom turned to Robin and "ooooed," assuming he was in major trouble. Robin sulked out of the cafeteria, but his gloved hand remained near his utility belt. He was not going down without a fight.

_**It'll get better I promise! Hang in there people!**_


	4. Period One, and Only

Somehow, it wasn't as easy as he'd thought it'd be.

It was almost as if Mod had been expecting him. He sat prepared at a mahogany desk, his cane in his hand looking at Robin expectantly as he entered the nearly empty room. As soon as he had launched an attack, the British villain had restricted him in a chair similar to the one he had been trapped in before.

Robin squirmed and grunted, desperately trying to break free but it was no use.

"Think I wasn't prepared my little chap?" Mod asked him, tapping the cane mockingly on his head. Robin's superhero attire was then transformed into an identical outfit as the male students who attended Mod's fake high school.

"There we go," he continued, "you'll look much more presentable now. You'll fit _right_ in. Of course, you'd have a better time if you'd take this pesky mask off," he said poking just above Robin's forehead.

"_Never_," he grunted, still squirming.

Mod shrugged. "Suit yourself." A bell rang. "Better get a move on my little ducky, you'll be late to class." He tapped his cane on the floor, and suddenly Robin was in the hallway, alone. Not for long though.

The bell had finished ringing and a stampede of student came rushing out of the cafeteria nearly crushing him. Once they had cleared it was completely silent except for a small whimpering down the hall.

Robin followed it, grasping for his belt but remembering that Mad Mod had taken it away. He skidded to a halt when he came upon the cause of the whimper. Beast Boy was being held up by the collar of his shirt by Cyborg who was surrounded by a bunch of his friends that he'd eaten lunch with. They were laughing at the green changeling an encouraging Cyborg.

"C'mon dude, what have I ever done to you?" BB tried to reason, but he squeaked when the grip on his shirt became tighter.

"Put him down," Robin said firmly, crossing his arms.

Cyborg looked up then started to laugh as did his cohorts. "And are you gonna make me you spiky haired weasel."

Robin nodded seriously, his body positioned for a fight. Cy dropped Beast Boy and the frightened geek scampered a little way off. Cyborg charged at Robin swinging at him with giant fists. He easily dodged the larger Titan's attack landing several kicks to his stomach. He initiated a round house kick that sent Cyborg sailing into a wall.

The normally confident jock looked up in alarm. His friends helped him up and his eyes narrowed. "Alright, tough stuff, you win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." His gang left.

Robin's eyes narrowed as they walked away and then he retreated to Beast Boy. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping him up.

Beast Boy nodded, looking at him in an all new light. "That was totally amazing! You have to show me those moves! Hey, maybe you can sit with us at lunch sometime, or at least protect me from Victor and his friends."

Robin cocked his head. "So…I'm guessing you don't remember me either?"

BB raised his eyebrows. "Um, dude, I think I'd remember a guy that has moves like that."

"But you could handle them if you tried. You're a shape shifter….you remember _that_ don't you?"

Beast Boy laughed out loud. "Oh come on dude, I know you must be into comics, but they aren't real you know." He clapped him on the shoulder. Another bell rang all of a sudden. "Oh come on, we'll be late to class."

~0~0~0~

The class room was large and empty and white. Robin expected this much. There were several desks all facing a large projector screen. Some of the desks were empty. Beast Boy took a seat closest to Gizmo and they started arguing again about something. Robin looked around the room and spotted Starfire, an empty desk next to her.

"Can I sit here?" he asked her smiling.

She smiled unsurely back at him. "Um…I am sure friend Roy would not mind."

"Good." He took a seat beside her.

"May I ask what your name is?" she inquired.

"You already know, it's Robin,' he answered sort of frustrated.

She shook her head. "I wish to know your real name."

"Oh," he scratched his head. He could say his actual name…it's not like she would know the difference anyway if she couldn't remember him. "It's Richard Grayson…but everyone calls me Dick."

"Pleasant to meet you Dick," she smiled holding out her hand. Robin shook it, his eyes not leaving hers.

"I promise you Star, I'll find a way to stop Mad Mod and have your memory restored."

The smile left her face. "Why do you say that? Principal Mod is a kind generous man. He cares for us all, and my name is not what you say it is. It is Kori Anders."

Robin looked at her funny. "Your real name is Kori?"

It was her turn to look at him funny. "Did I not just inform you of that?"

Before he could answer Mod's voice ran out from the intercom the third time that day. "Good morning, students. As principal I'd like to address some new rules. Rule number one: No one comes to old Moddy's office unless you are called down. Rule two: No public displays of affection in the hallways. And lastly Rule number three: student must sign up for all upcoming school events. That is all."

"What school events would that be?" Robin asked Star.

She smiled, and he felt his throat catch for some stupid reason. It's not like they were boyfriends and girlfriend. Well they were back home ever since Tokyo, but since they returned from their trip, they had returned to treating each other with awkward affection, both too involved in fighting evil to really be a couple. Even if they had shared their first kiss.

"The Christmas party," it is December is it not?"

Robin wanted to argue. It had been summer this morning, but when he glanced out a window-that seemed to just appear- he could tell it was snowing…how strange.

The projector lit up suddenly. A swirling hypno screen popped up turning everyone's eyes into zombie-like ones. Robin looked away quickly.

"Don't look at the screen!" he yelled. Starfire glanced at him questioningly as everyone else in the room looked.

"Why ever not, Dick? This is how Principal Mod would like us to learn." she told him, holding her hands up.

The screen vanished as quickly as it had come. Mod's face replaced it, and he smiled menacingly at his students who were recovering from their latest hypnosis class.

"Now then, now that you lot have had your daily warm-up, it's time to take attendance." He back away from the screen so it exposed him from the waist up. He held out a rather long piece of paper and checked off names as he went down. Robin paid particular attention to a few.

"Victor Stone."

"Boo-yah!"

"Garfield Logan."

"Single and ready to mingle!"

"Rachel Roth."

"Here," Raven droned.

"Kori Anders."

"I am most present!"

Robin smiled at her and she smiled back her eyes squinting in happiness.

"Roy Harper."

"Also present." His voice was more of a growl causing Robin to glance over at him. He looked immediately away once he realized the former Titans East members eyes were trained menacingly on him. He scooted away from Starfire a little.

"Richard Grayson."

Everyone looked at him; he shrunk in his seat. "Here."

Mad Mod nodded his eyes slanted. "Class dismissed."

~0~0~0~

"You mean, that was it?" Robin asked her as she set a brisk pace down the hallway.

She looked at him funny again. "Yes…have you never attended a high school before Dick?" she kept walking briskly.

Robin ran to catch up with her. "Not like this one. Why can't you guys remember me? I remember _you._"

She stopped and turned to him. She leaned forward and he was tempted to step back. Her eyes looked into his focused. She stood straight again.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this foolish thing you use to cover your eyes," she guessed pulling the mask from his face and letting it snap back.

"Ow!"

She started to walk again. As Robin started to follow her again she stopped suddenly by a doorway.

"You really must stop following me."

His shoulders slumped. "But Star-"

"It is Kori."

He ignored that. "Why can't we be friends?"

Her face reddened. "You cannot follow me for this is the girls' bathroom," she gestured to the sign on the door.

Robin's face turned a different shade. "Uh…"

She entered the room without another word, an Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Dude…were you just talking to _Kori Anders?_"

Robin looked up to find Beast Boy staring in complete shock, his jaw dropped open. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"Well I guess it isn't," he said regaining his composure, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just she's the most popular girl in this ENTIRE SCHOOL!" His arms stretched wide for emphasize.

Robin remained unfazed. "Whatever." He started to walk down the hallway. BB ran up beside him.

"Um…you realize the guy dorms are the other way right?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you guys go home?" he asked.

BB's mouth dropped comically to the ground. "_No_, this _is_ home spiky," he said reaching up to rustle his jet-black hair. Robin flinched away. "Come on, I'll show you," the green changeling exclaimed, grabbing his forearm and leading him down the hallway.

~0~0~0~

He led the Boy Wonder to a rather large room filled with several beds, a fridge, and a TV. Some of the beds were already occupied, but no one was sleeping. Speedy, Cyrborg, Kid Flash, and Aqualad glanced up as the door opened. All of them instantly groaned at the sight of them.

"Oh come on Garfield, you brought _him_ here? We can barely deal with you," Aqualad complained.

"You don't know Richard like I do guys, he totally kicked Victor's butt over here," Beast Boy told them proudly. An anime sweat droplet dripped down Robin's forehead.

Everyone turned to stare at Cyborg. He didn't answer right away. "Fine," he said grumpily, "he can stay, but we are not talking about that. Besides, he caught me off guard."

Robin tried not to roll his eyes. Beast Boy let out a giant smile. "Great!"


	5. Roomates

Robin forgot what it was like to be in a room with teen boys who had absolutely no responsibility. They swore, and belched, and hit each other. They called each other names and, to Robin's annoyance, made fun of his mask on several occasions.

"He's probably an alien and he doesn't want us to see his antennae!" Speedy commented, snickering.

"Or he thinks he looks super cool with them on," Kid Flash jeered.

"_I _think he's just trying to cover up a big zit!" Cyborg hollered and they all bust out laughing, even BB who stopped and shrugged when Robin glared at him.

He tried as hard as he could not to listen. He had to think of a way to make the Titans remember who they were…who they still _are._ It was extremely difficult to concentrate in that room though, and when Speedy let one rip he gave up completely.

"Oh come on Roy, don't tell me you had another fish taco!" Aqualad complained, holding his nose.

"Oh shut up Garth, it's not my fault you hate life."

"I just hate seafood," Aqualad told him.

"You know what I hate?" Kid Flash started.

"Stay out of it Wally!" they both snapped.

Robin sighed; it was louder than he had meant to be. Everyone whipped around to stare at him.

"Whatsa matter bird boy? Not liking the view?" Speedy flexed his muscles. Robin rolled his eyes.

"He's probably thinking about Kori Anders, they were chatting it up in the hallway today," BB explained and Robin snapped his head up at him in horror.

"You what?"

Everyone in the room crowed, and slapped each other's backs. Kid Flash and Cyborg made several comments about girlfriends stealing while Aqualad just laughed.

Robin turned towards the cocky redhead; he was unaware that his fists were balled up. "She is _not _your girlfriend. She said so herself."

Speedy stood up from where he sat like he was getting ready for a fight. Kid Flash quickly restrained him. While Cyborg quickly tried to change the subject.

"So who are y'all crushing on?" he asked quickly looking around the room. Speedy and Robin calmed down after a few moments. "Come on, I'll tell y'all who I think is smokin' if you promise you wimps will tell me.

Once everyone exchanged nods around the room Cyborg spoke up. "Karen Beecher," he said with a grin spread wide across his face.

Aqualad and Speedy nodded approvingly while BB and Kid Flash looked at him funny. Robin just stared in confusion.

"She's the cutie with big buns on her head," he explained.

"That's not the only place she has big buns," Speedy muttered and Cyborg glared at him.

Something clicked. _Oh! Bumblebee!_ Robin nodded.

"See, wonder boy agrees with me," Cyborg beamed.

"Hang on, I didn't say-"

"Nope too late, Wally it's your turn."

Everyone turned to a now very sheepish looking Kid Flash. He scratched his head. "Uh, you guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just spill," Aqualad blurted.

Kid said something under his breath.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked. I didn't hear quite hear you."

He muttered again. Everyone slapped him on the back yelling at him to speak up. "Jinx," he muttered.

The room erupted in yells of 'what?' and 'but she's scary' and 'get it in!'

Robin was completely shocked. He had never imagined…It couldn't be! Before he could ask anything they had moved onto Beast Boy.

"Well, Tara Markov always laughs at my jokes-"

"She's the only one," Aqualad comments. BB glared at him before continuing.

"And she's super cute and fun, just like me…but lately…I think I might like someone else."

Robin leaned forward. He always knew that Beast Boy had had a thing for Terra but who else?

Beast Boy sucked in a breath. "I used to be terrified of her…and I still am sometimes. Everyone's always saying how creepy she is…and she is don't get me wrong."

"Out with it boy!" Cyborg demanded.

"Rachel Roth," BB whispered.

And Robin thought it was loud when Kid Flash confessed about Jinx.

"No way man, she'll _kill you!_"

"Does she let you call her Raven?"

"How can she? She doesn't let _anybody_ call her that!"

Robin spoke up. "Beast Boy…how long have you liked her?"

Everyone turned to stare at him. Beast Boy cocked his head to the side. "Um…what did you just call me?"

Robin looked dumfounded. "Uh…Oh! I meant Garfield."

"I guess for a while…but I don't even know if I really like her!" BB whimpered when the guys were about to start shouting again.

"Alright, _alright, _we still have to know who anti-fish tacos likes," Speedy said pointing to Aqualad.

"You know I don't like anyone," he says simply.

"Ugh, right I forget," Speedy says slumping. "I guess we don't need to as bird brain over here," he continues gesturing to Robin.

"Yeah, cuz he and Kori are totally tight," Beast Boy said waggling his eyebrows while Speedy fumed.

"What? No! I don't like her!" Robin protested turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Aw yeah you do man, just look at your face!" Cyborg hollered pointing at him.

"I don't I swear," he exclaimed eyeing a murderous Speedy.

"Looks like you and rejection boy over there should fight to the death on this one," Kid Flash mentioned with mock casualness, pretending to examine his fingernails.

"Gladly," Speedy replied, his eyes gleaming, ignoring the comment of rejection.

"Hold on there," Cyborg intervened placing a hand on Speedy's chest. He whispered something into his ear. Robin leaned in to listen but could only catch a few words like "he's so innocent, look at him," and "he won't last two…"

"Fine," Speedy snapped, "But I'm not going to stick around to watch." He pushed past everyone and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Cyborg turned mischievously to Robin. "So…what exactly _do_ you like about Kori anyways?"

"I don't-"

"Don't try to deny it bro," Kid Flash interrupted catching Cyborgs drift. He gave Aqualad a nudge. "We all know how much you wanna give her a ride."

Robin felt his face heat up. "Wha…?"

Cyborg stood up. "Yeah I mean check out the rack on that baby. Don't you just wanna-?"

"No Victor, I don't have time for girlfriends."

"Sure you don't," Aqualad commented, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "I'm sure there are _plenty_ of reasons why you don't have a girlfriend."

Robin clenched his fists.

"I bet he's never kissed a girl," Cyborg added.

"Have so," Robin grunted stubbornly.

"Care to share any names?"

"Well, _Cyborg,_ since you were there when she kissed me, I don't think I have to mention Starfire." He knew that didn't count. It was just the transfer of knowledge for Tamaranians. But he would have said anything to get them off his chest. He regretted it soon afterwards.

"That's what he calls Kori," Beast Boy whispered.

"So you have kissed her! Don't tell Roy," Aqualad said.

"You know she's a virgin right?" Cyborg asked mischievously.

Robin froze, wary. "And you're not?"

Cyborg snorted. "Since when was this conversation about _me_?"

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Cuz she not might be for long," Kid Flash answered. "Why else do you think Roy went?"

"_Dude,_" Beast Boy said in warning.

Robin wasn't listening to anyone. He jumped off his bunk bed to the floor and bolted out the door. Speedy would not lay a hand on her. He couldn't allow it. He _wouldn't_ allow it. Starfire would never go through with this…would she? She was too innocent!

"Told you he was into her," he heard BB mutter.


	6. The Eavesdropping Type

_**Hey guys I promise it'll get better give it time! Also if you enjoy this story you might enjoy my next story in this series called Behind the Mask. It's going to be rated M because of the concept and it's more serious romance and intense action if you're into that sort of thing. PM me if you have any ideas whatsoever, I will be happy to listen. –xxGUSHINESSxx.**_

Robin bolted down two flights of stairs and wound through several different hallways having no idea where he was going whatsoever. He knew it was a wild goose chase but he couldn't think clearly and he was infuriated. He skidded to a stop and took in a few deep breaths.

The guys were probably lying to him. That's what they did best right? Now that he thought of it the idea did seem ridiculous. It was this world that wasn't making him think clearly. He had to remain focused on the mission. This was exactly the reason why he didn't have a girlfriend.

He jogged through a series of hallways until he realized he was lost. He couldn't even locate himself back to his dorm. He slumped against a wall and closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat slow. He thought he heard voices but then again he heard a lot of things lately. Still though…it seemed suspicious.

He rose to his feet and crept down the hallway. He almost turned a corner when he backed up abruptly placing his back to the wall. Speedy and Starfire appeared to be talking. Starfire's back was to him and it was a wonder Speedy hadn't seen him. Or maybe he had. If he did he made no mood to prove it. Robin knew he shouldn't but he eavesdropped. After all, Starfire could have been in trouble. That's what he made himself believe.

"Roy, you are being quite ridiculous. I would expect such behavior from the others, not from you," she sounded really annoyed.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm serious. I don't trust bird boy. He's…how do I put this? Delusional." Robin could imagine doing the crazy sign with his finger.

"How so?"

"Oh I don't know," Speedy exclaimed sarcastic. "First off he claims he knows you, and he has these names for everybody, and he's trying to fight our principal…and oh, yeah he wears a mask!"

"Some may call that delusional…others….different," she answered softly.

"What do you know about being different?"

"I know a plentiful amount! Besides it is not any of your concern of what I think of Dick."

"That's his name? I'm sure he made _that_ up too." Robin seethed.

"Until you started treating Dick nicely I do not wish to be your friend," Starfire blurted and gave a little, 'hmmph!' as she walked around the corner and right into Robin.

Without thinking he pressed his hand to her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound. He waited until Speedy's footsteps died away before he released her.

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Dick! I would not have picked you to do the dropping of the eaves!"

"Sorry," Robin apologized.

She sighed. "You are not the one at fault. If anyone is to take the blame it is me," her head dropped.

"Starfire," Robin said lifting up her chin with his finger. It was such a simple gesture, yet it made both of them flush when eye contact was made.

"I have told you, my name is Kori Anders. I do not know why you persist, to call me this name."

"I don't know why you can't remember," Robin said softly, releasing her chin. "I don't know if what around is real. I don't understand why I remember and the rest of you don't. It would really help me if you did."

"And why is that?" she asked her eyes wide, inquiring.

"Because as long as we're together, we'll be okay," he said offering a small smile.

She did not return his smile. Her eyes widened more. He was about to ask what she was staring at when he realized those were the same words he had sad to her when they were stranded on that hostile alien planet.

"I have to go," she whispered. And then she was gone.

~0~0~0~

The next day was slightly better than the first. Speedy was no longer talking to Robin which wasn't a problem in his opinion. He was becoming slightly friendlier with Beast Boy which was good since he was trying to jog his memory.

The only real dilemma was where to sit during lunch. He thankfully saw an empty table in between the Goths and the geeks. As soon as he sat down he heard the bang of a lunch tray across from him.

"Can I sit here?" Beast Boy asked him. He smiled in response.

They talked about school and sports and the social status. Beast Boy asked Robin why he was always talking about the so called "Teen Titans." Robin tried to jog his memory.

"…And Cyborg would always kick your butt at video games. Then we'd rush out as soon as trouble was in Jump City. We would always win…let's see…what else…Oh! You hated meat. You always ate tofu because you could transform into most of the animals that people eat."

This piece of knowledge seemed to pull Beast Boy in.

"Hey! I'm a vegetarian now, see!" He gestured to his plate which was piled high with soy beans, carrots and the unmistakable eggshell colored tofu.

BB looked at Robin thoughtfully. "You know, some of those things you said sound kind of familiar. Maybe you're not as messed up as I thought."

Robin sighed in relief. "Good, I'm finally getting through to you." He took a bite of his pizza.

"Hey can I have a slice?" Beast Boy asked noticing for the first time that Robin had an extra slice.

"No way, get your own."

BB furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on, Robin, I never get the last slice!" His eyes widened and Robin stopped chewing mid-bite.

"I think I believe you now."

~0~0~0~

"What else should I know?"

"Whatever you do, don't look at the screen during class today."

"But-"

"I'm serious Beast Boy, you have to trust me on this," Robin explained.

BB sighed. "Okay, I trust you." He glanced past Robin suddenly. The Boy Wonder whipped around and smacked into a blonde girl who was apparently waiting in line for something.

"Hey watch it!" she said in a high voice that sent chills down Robin's spine. "No one's cutting me to this stupid sign up for this Christmas party! NO ONE!"

"Kitten?"

"How do _you _know _my_ name, freak?"

"Uh, no reason, come on Beast Boy," Robin grabbed him by the ear and they flew down the hallway.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just had to get away from her," he explained wiping his forehead in relief.

"Does it have something to do with a backstory?"

"Not one I'd like to remember," he answered.

The green changeling rubbed his ear vigorously. "Well I need to sign up for that dance, so if you don't mind-" he tried to step around Robin.

"No, it might be a trap. It's probably a whole set up that Mad Mod created. We'll have to crash it," Robin told him.

BB's eyes grew wide, and he smiled mischievously. "Now you're talking."


	7. Nothing to Fear

Robin paced his dorm room, back and forth, back and forth. Beast Boy watched him with a similar expression of thought and determination on his face although it was strained from the lack of his thinking persona.

They were trying to come up with a plan on how to stop the upcoming Christmas party which was sure to be a trap in Robin's mind. Beast Boy had suggested just signing up for it, however the Boy Wonder didn't want to be caught up in Mad Mod's plan and thought it was best to pretend not to go. He also thought that Beast Boy was hoping to get in anyways just to party. It would be so like him.

"Can y'all _cut it out?_" Cyborg complained. "You've been doing that for two dang hours!"

Robin stopped pacing. "Why? It's not like you're helping us."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I don't even wanna know what you're talking about. I can't believe you guys didn't sign up for the dance yet. There's gonna be an indoor race track with the best quality cars out there!" He jumped up and down in anticipation.

"What? Really? Now way!" Beast Boy exclaimed jumping off the top bunk to join Cyborg in his excitement. "I can't wait to-"

"No," Robin said firmly, grabbing Beast Boy by the collar. The excitement was wiped off BB's face and he started mumbling incoherently.

"Since when are you the boss of him?" Cyborg asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Forget it," Robin snapped back. He really wasn't in the mood to be teased right now and he knew whatever he said would be made fun of.

Cyborg raised his hands up in a sign of innocence. "You're right, my bad, I said I didn't want to know."

Robin ran his fingers through his hair which was starting to get less spiky from lack of gel. "I need some air," he muttered to no one in particular, stepping out the door.

"Be careful," Beast Boy warned. "If Mad Mod sends you to his office…you'll never come out." Robin rolled his eyes at this, and closed the door behind him.

He walked up and down various hallways. The only time he paused was when his eye caught the sign-up sheet for the dance hanging limply on a bullentin board just outside the gymnasium. He thought for a moment about signing up. Would it be such a crazy idea? He shook his head at himself. Of course it would.

"We're all crazy," he murmured to himself.

"I would advise you to speak for yourself," said a familiar voice.

Robin's spirits lifted slightly. "Starfire!" he spoke, relief flooding his features. "I thought you were made at me."

Starfire's shoulders tightened. "I am slightly more furious because you are still insisting on calling me that."

"Sorry," Robin apologized, scratching his head awkwardly. "Force of habit."

"How can it be a habit of the forces if I have never met you before now?" she asked him, her voice returning to its calm inquisitive nature.

"Forget it," he repeated his words that he had told Cyborg.

She narrowed her eyes stubbornly. "_No_, I do not wish to 'forget it.' I am most eager to know what the 'deal is.'"

"You'll yell at me if I try to explain."

She shook her head. "I promise."

Robin sighed. "Alright. Well…let's see…we're part of a crime fighting group called the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, the team leader, and you're Starfire. You can fly, and shoot green starbolts from your hands and eyes, and you have alien strength because you're from Tamaran. You came to earth because you escaped the Gordanians who were trying to kidnap you, and you kissed me to learn English. Also you love Earth and our friends, and you're always eager to learn new things," he said in one breath.

She paused, processing all of the information given to her. "Is that all?"

Robin shook his head, glad she wasn't denying him. "You love mustard, and a bunch of other things on pizza, and you can't stand your sister Blackfire, and this girl named Kitten who I went out with." She raised her eyebrows at this so he jumped in quickly. "But I hated it, and then you danced with me, and it was…fun."

"Sounds quite interesting," she said slowly. "Continue."

Robin racked his brain for other bits of knowledge. "Oh! Then we went to Tokyo a few months ago and we fought a villain who we thought was Brushogun but then turned out to be someone we thought we were friends with, and then we kissed, because you said we should be more than heroes and-"

"So we are doing…the dating?"

He cringed. "Well…yes…and no. We kinda both agreed…well I said, we'd be too distracted with fighting crime so we're just friends."

"I see," she said thoughtfully. "Do I perhaps know the color of your eyes?"

He held up his finger. "I…uh…no."

She curled her lip, taking in everything she heard. There was a long pause and Robin wasn't sure if she found the silence awkward because he certainly did. Finally he didn't think he could take it anymore.

"So do you believe me?"

She didn't answer at first. When she did it wasn't direct. "I am not exactly…sure. I cannot help but feel that you are making fun of the way I talk when you call me an alien."

Robin looked at the ground then back at her. "Well how else would you describe the way you talk? Because I'm not making fun of you," he added quickly when her eyes slanted.

"I am a foreign exchange student," she said confidently, her eyes glowing.

Robin cocked his head to the side. "Really? From where?"

The confidence faded from her eyes as quickly as it had appeared. "I am not sure." She looked away. Robin reached to take her hand but she swiped it away. She backed up several feet and turned to go.

"Starfire!" Robin called grabbing her wrist, more roughly than he had intended. She looked up at him in brief alarm, and then sadness.

"Why must you keep calling me that?" she asked miserably.

"Because that's who you are," he told her.

"Only to you."

There was a long pause. "Why can't you remember?" Robin asked for what he thought was the millionth time.

"There is nothing _to_ remember Dick," she told him her eyes not entirely focused on him. "I am merely Kori Anders, nothing more."

"You're wrong," he told her fiercely. "You'll always be Starfire."

"Look, I believe you to some extent. However as much as I want to remember I cannot. There is a part of me that believes who you say you are…" her voice trailed off.

He looked right into her glistening green eyes. "Then believe, Star."

"I cannot."

A longer pause. "I must go," she says this again. It must have been her way of ending any uncomfortable conversation.

"Don't go," he said desperately, his hand unwilling to release her arm. "Please."

"Dick-"

"Call me Robin."

She reluctantly did. "Robin. The girl you want me to be had vanished. And as much as I care for you-and for some odd reason I seem to care for you quite a bit-I do not believe you feel the same way…not towards _me_ at least."

He didn't answer.

She spoke again, always willing to break the silence around them. "You must really love this Starfire."

Only then did Robin realize how close they were. Kissing distance. For a second he was tempted to kiss her, because they both leaned in…

"AHEM."

They both whipped around, automatically distancing themselves from one another. Mad Mod was standing a couple of yards away, leaning on his cane.

"What did I tell you lot? No PDA in the hallways. That's rule number two! My office…NOW." Before either one can move, they are restrained in chairs and are being carried down the hallway to his office.

"Starfire, use you starbolts!" Robin grunted, trying to break free of the restraints.

"I…cannot…I do not have the power!" she answered, also struggling.

They did not stop struggling until they were plopped in front of Mod's desk, and he tapped his cane several times in annoyance.

"Now I told you duckies the rules, but did you listen? Noooo." He pressed a big red button on his desk, which encased then in a big metal box. They couldn't see him anymore, but his annoying voice echoed around them all the same.

"Maybe this will teach you brats a lesson." They were released from their restraints, but stood up in a defensive position, their backs to each other, dreading the worst.

The walls started to close in around them, the space getting smaller.

"Robin," Starfire exclaimed, her back pressing tightly against his. "What do we do?"

He tried to think, but he honestly didn't know. "Is there any chance your alien strength is going to kick in?" The space was getting so much smaller.

"Come on think, Robin, think." Maybe if he tried to jog her memory a little, her powers would come back. "You're getting married?"

"What?"

Okay, that didn't work. "Starfire, it's all a trick! Blackfire's been lying to everyone!"

"Robin, what are you-"

He had to get more personal. The space was less than half the size it originally was. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

A pulse was bulging in his forehead. It was getting extremely difficult to breathe. "Starfire, you know you're my best friend right? And I wouldn't want anything to get in the way of that."

"Nothing ever could," she strained.

"I know," he wheezed.

"Then…Then.." she fought against memories, against conversations, against the heavy walls that were forcing air out of her chest. "Then we have nothing to FEAR!"

With a heavy battle cry she punched a giant hole in the wall with her fist, big enough to jump through. Robin took her by the hips and forced her through before jumping out himself.

They kneeled, breathing heavily, thankful that they still could breathe. Robin shakily stood up. Where had Mad Mod's office gone? They were in the middle of a hallway, his headquarters weren't even in sight.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, holding out his hand.

She took it immediately. "I am now." She smiled.

"Good." She was remembering. But he needed her to recognize him, he couldn't stand being alone another second.

She looked at the ground. "I had no idea that our principal was capable of such things."

"That's Mad Mod for you," he told her. "We could always handle him though."

"Robin?" she asked him seriously. "Robin…must you continue to try to bring back the girl you once knew? Am I not to your satisfaction?"

"That's not it," he said uncomfortably. "We're heroes Star, you can't just forget about that part of you."

She looked at him right in my masked eyes, as if trying to see past. "Must we always be heroes? Are we capable of nothing else? Can we not, for a few moments, be something…more?"

His eyes widened. These were the words that started it all. He couldn't believe he had rejected her then because he didn't think it was possible to now.

Robin could tell she was affected by the words too because she had that searching look in her eyes again. She was desperately trying to remember.

"I…uh." He couldn't think. He didn't need to.

"This Starfire must be very lucky to have you." She leaned in, and Robin felt his eyes start to close. "Robin…" she breathed. Then her eyes flew open. "Robin! X'hal, I have found you!" she cried pushing back. "I have had the most horrific mare of the night where I was trapped in the high school of Mad Mod's learning and-" she looked around for the first time. "I-I think it was a mare of the night."

Robin smiled at her, and began to explain where they were, and their current situation.

"Well we must convince Cyborg and Raven at once! And then we must help Beast Boy remember as well! Then we must free the other Titans as you say."

Robin held his hands up. "I don't think they're really here Star. It's just one of Mod's tricks. We have to make Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy remember so we can defeat Mad Mod and get out of here. I'll go talk to Raven, and you try to find Cyborg. Tomorrow at lunch we'll all sit together and try to come up with a plan. Oh and by the way, Cyborg isn't a Cyborg."

Her eyes bulged. "You mean…he is human?"

Robin nodded. "Maybe we can keep him that way, but let's cross that bridge when we get to it."

Starfire nodded although she was slightly confused by Robin's expression. Nevertheless, she hugged him and promised she would see him the following day. She gave him a final wave and flew down the hallway, her powers restored along with her memory.

Robin smiled as she disappeared. He was extremely thankful that he wasn't alone anymore, but he was also slightly regretful. They had been so close to kissing this time that Robin couldn't help wishing she had forgotten for a little bit longer.

_**Awww! So Cute! Does this mean Robin changes his mind about being a couple? Will they be able to convince Cyborg and Raven that they really are the Titans? Also, why is it that Robin remembered in the first place? Find out, R&R!**_


	8. Raven's Revenge

Robin tried the girls' dorms first. It seemed like a logical place to begin. However this was easier said than done. He never expected that there would be so many. He spent the next hour or so knocking on doors and requesting a girl known as Rachel Roth. He was about to give up hope because his knuckles were becoming blistered when Jinx answered the door.

She eyed him suspiciously, her mouth set in a straight line. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Robin shuffled his feet for a moment. This was it. Would Raven pound the living hell out of him? Would Jinx? All he knew was that he better answer soon or she would surely kick him down the hallway.

"I need to talk to Raven."

She raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I don't know a Raven. You're looking for the wrong girl." She started to shut the door but Robin shoved his foot abruptly into the crease.

"Not Raven…um…Rachel. Yeah, Rachel Roth. Is she here?" Phew, that was a close one.

Jinx paused for a moment, clearly debating whether to slam the door shut anyway. Finally she rolled her eyes and stepped back from the doorway. Her eyes look to her left, and her head tilted back as if she were ready to call someone.

"Rachel? There's someone at the door for you."

There was a brief pause. Robin assumed Raven had asked who, because Jinx continued with, "I don't know, some loser with a mask." Another pause. Robin tried to creep his head through the doorway, but Jinx shoved his face back. "She says she doesn't want to see anyone."

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Please? It's really important. It will only take a minute."

Jinx narrowed her eyes then called back to Raven. "He says he isn't leaving, until you come out and talk to him."

"Wait, that's not what I said-"

She held a hand up in front of his face to indicate she wasn't listening. Her neck craned backwards more, listening to Raven's response. "She says go away. I'd listen to her."

"Can't you make her come out?" Robin asked, getting more and more anxious by the minute.

Jinx shrugged, sure I can. "Hey Rae, mask boy over here says he thinks you're a freak, and you're the ugliest girl he's ever seen."

"What?" Robin yelped. He waved his hands frantically in front of him. "No, no, no, no! She's going to kill-"

There was a flash purple hair and then he was thrown out the doorway. "Told you," Jinx snickered innocently, shutting the door as Robin desperately tried to throw the infuriated Goth away from him.

Raven punched his chest and neck, shrieking incoherently. Most of her punches barely made a mark on him, however she made him cry out in pain when her fist smashed into his nose. He felt a warm liquid started to steadily flow from his nostril, dripping down his neck and staining his shirt. He grasped Raven by the shoulders and lurched to the left, throwing her off him. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand, and caught her gray fists as they came back for round two.

"Will you cut it out? Just let me explain myself will you?" he snapped, alarmed, and impressed by her strength.

"You don't _need_ to explain yourself," she growled, kneeing him in a place that young men should not be kneed. Robin crumbled to the ground in the feedle position. He felt tears of pain fill up in his eyes.

"Please," he croaked. "Raven I-"

"What did you call me?' she hissed, grabbing tufts of his hair and forcing his face up so it was level with hers.

"Rachel, sorry, Rachel!" he squeaked, and she dropped his head. It smacked against the tiled floor. If this were any villain they'd be so sorry right now, but because it was Raven, he held back…maybe a little too much. He lurched himself to his feet ready for her oncoming kick. He snatched her by the foot and shoved her back several feet. She stumbled slightly before regaining her balance and charging again.

Robin stood his ground until the last moment where he dodged to the left, grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her on the ground. She swung on her butt, swinging her legs like a pendulum to knock his feet out from under him. He jumped forward, placing his hands above her head, which now lay in the ground and preformed a front handspring. He landed away from her, standing up in a fighting stance.

Raven steadily rose to her feet. She didn't charge this time, however she motioned for him to come towards her, a challenge. Robin looked at her suspiciously, but maybe if he restrained her she would listen to what he had to say. He ran towards her a slide tackled her, his feet barely making contact with her ankles before she tried to jump over him. He grabbed her ankle at the last moment and she fell forward, planting her hands out in front of her to break the fall. She jerked around so she lay on her back and kicked her foot backwards, making contact with Robin's face. He released her foot and rubbed his chin which he was sure would be bruised tomorrow. He got to his feet once more and held up his hands peacefully.

"Okay, you got me. Now can we talk for a minute?" he asked slowly, not wanting to set her off. He hadn't sad anything aggressive so why did she look so angry? Her shoulders were tensed and her jaw was set in a grimace. Robin could see from the way she held her hands that the palms were skinned.

"You have one minute," she snapped, clenching her fists, trying not to wince at the pain.

Robin sighed in relief. He scratched his head. Now that he had her attention, what exactly was he going to say to her? He couldn't exactly come out and say that she was a demon. If he did he was sure he wouldn't be able to get up in the morning.

"I'm waiting," she told him fiercely, her eyes glowing menacingly.

"Raven-"

"_Rachel._"

"Whatever," he shrugged, assuming he would regret this casualness later. "I need to talk to you about some things, and I'm not sure you're going to believe me."

"Thirty seconds."

"Okay, okay!" he said hastily. "I know it might not seem like it but you're part of the group called the Teen Titans. We fight crime together and you can't remember me because we're trapped in one of Mad Mod's worlds. You normally have powers but since you can't remember they aren't working. Beast Boy and Starfire-they're also Titans- are starting to remember who we are but we also need you so we can defeat Mad Mod, and return home." Robin punched his hand in determination. He was so caught up in his story-telling that he hadn't even checked to see what Raven thought of it. He glanced up.

She had a number of expressions on her face. One was anger, which he at least expected. Another was fear which made sense too; she probably thought he was insane. However the last emotion on her face took him aback. He couldn't really describe it but it seemed like it was…_hope._

"Raven?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked down at the ground. "How do you know my name? I only let my closest friends call me that…and I've never even met you. How…?" she looked up and her expression hardened. "Get away from me! You're crazy!"

She turned to fled but Robin grasped her shoulders in an act of desperation. It seemed that the only thing he did was act desperate these days.

"Just, at least sit with us tomorrow at lunch. Then maybe we can convince you."

"Why would I want to sit with you?" she asked harshly, tugging free of his grasp.

Robin looked up at the ceiling as if he could find guidance there. "Are you afraid?"

She whipped around. "Is that a challenge? Because I can assure you, you are the one who is to be afraid!"

She didn't need to tell him twice. He was sure if she still was aware of her powers they would be going bezerk. Every instinct in his body was telling him to apologize but he knew Raven wasn't the type to feel pitiful. "Prove you aren't afraid."

"Fine!" she lashed out. She opened the door to her dorm and it slammed shut behind her.

Robin hesitated then called out. "So I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"


	9. Bruises

_**Thanks to everyone again who is reviewing! I've gotten some great ideas so far on my upcoming story: Behind the Mask. Here's a summary below:**_

_**I was always most curious what lay behind Robin's mask. He had promised he would show me one day, and I hoped it would be when my friends and I celebrated the Earthly holiday Christmas. However the Batman had called me under the cover to the city of Gotham. He says it involves Robin's parents' murder. I did not know this about him but he refusing to share the feelings with me. Thankfully I will not be alone, Robin has come along to assist me. All I want for this Christmas is to share 'the bonding' with him, but how can I when he hides behind his past and the very thing concealing his eyes?**_

_**-**__**xxGUSHINESSxx**_

"What's she doing here?" Beast Boy squeaked.

"I invited her here," Robin told him simply than turned to Starfire who sat next to him. "Did you get Cyborg to join us?"

She shook her head sadly biting her lip. "I have tried everything, but I feared that he stopped listening to me once I mentioned you. He kept giving me the 'google eyes.'

"I think you mean 'googly eyes.'" Raven commented plopping down beside Beast Boy.

Robin smiled at her presence although she did not return the smile. Beast Boy started to lose it.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Beast Boy squeaked again, his voice rising two octaves.

"I invited her."

"More like forced me," Raven replied dryly. She glared at Beast Boy and scooted as far from him as possible. "You didn't say Garfield Logan, or Princess Popular would be here," she nodded to Starfire.

"Oh Raven!" the overjoyed Tamaranian exclaimed. "It is so good to see you! I have been dreading that we may never see each other again! When we return from this strange place we must engage in the braiding of the hair, or journey to the mall of shopping or-" she paused when Raven's eye started to twitch.

"She wants you to call her Rachel," Robin told her stiffly, casting nervous glances towards the fuming Goth. Starfire nodded to show that she understood.

They sat in silence for a little while. Robin took several bites of what appeared to be mac and cheese on his plate. He looked up and couldn't help noticing the fain blush that was creeping across BB's cheeks from how close he was to Raven. Robin glanced to his right and realized Starfire face portrayed a small smile. She had noticed Beast Boy's reaction as well. Finally Raven broke the silence.

"So Masked Wonder, why don't you tell me the point of me sitting here in the first place?" Raven piped up her hands balled into fists.

"To make you remember what Robin told you," Beast Boy replied. She turned to him suddenly a finger pointing accusingly in his direction.

"Do _you_ even remember?"

Beast Boy shrank back. "Not-not exactly…but I believe him." Raven rolled her eyes. Beast boy curled his lip, summoning up some courage. "You know, Raven-I mean Rachel," he began, saving himself as soon as he misspoke. "A gal like you must not get a lot of chuckles around here. I bet I can make you laugh." He grinned.

Starfire and Robin exchanged glances. "Uh, Beast Boy," Robin started, "maybe that isn't the best idea." BB waved him off though, purely confident in his humoring skills. Raven allowed to cock an eyebrow in mild interest.

"So why does a seagull fly over the sea?" When no one asked why he just continued on. "Because if it flew over the bay it would be a bagel! Get it?"

"I wish I didn't," she murmured gloomily.

"Don't worry there's plenty more where that came from!" Beast Boy assured her, making everyone at the table groan. "Knock, knock….who's there?" he asked himself. "Broken pencil...Brocken pencil who? Oh never mind it's pointless!" he slapped his knee. Raven looked like she was about to slap him. "Okay one more! How about something a little more death-y? My grandma always comes up to me at weddings and says 'you're next.' Now I tell her that at funerals!"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven snapped in annoyance. Everyone at the table froze, and Raven placed a hand to her mouth. "Where am I?"

~0~0~0~

Robin and Starfire finished lunch early to give Beast Boy and Raven some time alone. If anyone could bring Beast Boy back, it would have to be her.

"I do not understand," Starfire asked him once they were out of the cafeteria. "Why does Beast Boy have the feelings for Raven? Is it because he is still forgetting us mostly?"

Robin shook his head. "Nah, I don't think that's it. My guess is he must have been feeling that way for a while, but since he thinks he doesn't know Raven, he's more open with his feelings. It was kind of like you when you didn't remember." He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips. "Uh…"

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "What exactly did I say?"

Robin shuffled his feet and began to walk down a hallway. "You mean…you don't remember anything?"

Starfire shook her head. "It is most frustrating, but I cannot seem to remember anything since the previous battle with Mad Mod. Now tell me Robin, what did I say that was to the interest?"

"Well…" Robin scratched his head. "You referred to yourself as Kori Anders, but I have no idea where you got that name."

She smiled at him, an expression that made his breath catch slightly. "Well Robin, I have never told anybody on Earth, but my Tamaranian name is Koriand'r."

"Koriand'r," Robin tested the name on his lips. "I guess that makes sense. Koriand'r..._Kori Anders._"

"Mmm-hmm, what else did I say?"

He stopped walking for a moment. "Well you asked what was behind my mask…it was just weird because you had never asked before."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, that thought has been bugging me recently. I suppose it isn't appropriate to ask." Robin was surprise by how crestfallen she looked. They had known each other for a while…

"Tell you what Star," he said, taking her hand in his. "Someday, when I have the courage…I'll show you what my eyes look like."

"Really? Are you sure?" She was trying to be polite but her expression portrayed extreme excitement. When Robin nodded she hugged him. "Oh thank you friend, it is most thrilling to know that you trust me so dearly." Her eyes glowed beautifully, and his breathing suddenly became ragged. Her smile faded. She leaned in and Robin puckered his lips ever so slightly.

It was awkward when she didn't kiss him. She was merely surveying the bruises on his chin. She touched them gingerly, tracing them with her orange fingers. Robin closed his eyes behind the mask, savoring the touch of her. Why did he tell her they couldn't be more than friends? He knew he had his reasons, but everything seemed to vanish when she was touching him.

However, he knew he couldn't kiss her. What would that say if he were the one to go against his own words? She would call him a fool, or worse, refuse to take him back. Maybe she didn't even love him anymore. The thought crushed something inside him. However how could that be possible if she was touching him like this?

He opened his eyes and reached up slowly, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. His fingers strayed by her cheek. He hadn't expected such a soft feel. Maybe it was because he didn't have his regular gloves on. His fingers ran down her jawline, tracing patterns along her neck. They followed the arm that was extended to him, the one that still lingered on his own face. He noticed visible goose bumps along Starfire's arm and he hoped they were from pleasure.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly, referring to the bruises.

"No…it feels _really_ good." Had he just said that out loud? Apparently because Starfire face turned a rosy shade. Her hand reached up to trace the outline of his mask and Robin suddenly forgot to breath. He wasn't afraid. He almost wished she would just get it over with. But her hand dropped back down to his jaw. She wouldn't expose him like that, without his permission.

She did, however, lean ever so slightly over to kiss his bruises. It was so close to his lips, that the sensation was driving him crazy. Because two could play at that game he also leaned over and kissed the corner of her jaw. He traced down her jaw with his trailing lips. Starfire's eyes closed and her breathing was uneven, but she didn't object.

This wasn't right. Friends didn't do this to each other. When had he crossed the line? He was being so good about being friends too. It wasn't fair. Nothing ever went his way. He stayed away from her mouth because he knew if he were to taste that part of her he really wouldn't be able to stop. As he kissed her, he weaved his arms around her waist, and pulled her hips so they pressed up against his. The smell of her, the feel and touch of her felt so good he just…he wanted…he _needed_…

"Hey! What are you doing with _my_ girl?"

_**Oh! Cliffhanger…tee-hee, I am evil. 3**_


	10. What Are Friends For?

_**OMH UR GUYS REVIEWS MADE MY DAY! Keep it up, and I'll keep updating fast! :) –xxGUSHINESSxx**_

Both Robin and Starfire's heads snapped to the side in horror. Robin pulled away from her and backed up several feet with his hands up. He and Starfire exchanged a glance before lookin back at the infuriated Speedy.

"That's it bird boy, I'll show you for messing with my girl!" he growled, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

Starfire stepped between Robin and him. "Friend Speedy, I am confused. Surely I am not your girl. We have never been together before now and-eeeeppp!" she gasped as his hand gripped under her chin twisting her jaw rather roughly to one side. His eyes widened as he assessed the forming small red bruises, trailing in the path along her jaw. He nudged her aside pointing a finger accusingly at Robin.

"Those better have been from getting your ass kicked," he threatened, referring to the bruises he had received from Raven the day before.

He stood there stupidly, at a complete loss for words. "I-I…"

Speedy charged at him, his fists raised. Robin dodged to the side, grabbing the fuming redhead by the collar and forcing him to the ground. Speedy grabbed his ankles and forced him down also. The two began rolling around kicking and punching.

"Friends, please, now is not the time to fight! We must stick together yes?" Star inquired.

Both boys paused momentarily their heads turned toward her. "Stay out of this!" they both snapped, and continued wrestling. Starfire held up a finger to speak but thought better and just watched the boys with an anxious expression plastered on her pretty features.

~0~0~0~

"Aw, no fair, why can you remember and I can't?" Beast Boy complained, getting up to throw his lunch away.

"Because you lack the brain to remember things in the first place," she replied indifferently, following him.

Beast Boy fumed. "You know, you're exactly how I expected you to be."

"Let's hope that's a compliment," Raven muttered.

"Well it's not!" he clarified indignantly. "You're mean, and cold, and _creepy,_ and- mph!" She had covered his mouth with a black band of magic.

"You're exactly how I expected you to be also," she continued slyly, walking back to their table, Beast Boy trailing not far behind. Once she was sure that he wouldn't talk, she undid her magic. But sure enough he was still ranting.

"How did you do that? That was soooo cool!"

She paused, turning to him her eyebrows cocked. "You really don't remember anything do you?"

Beast Boy shook his hand then raised a finger to prove a point. "But the things Robin says are familiar and I can almost picture the pizza place where we always eat. Also the tower sounds wicked familiar. I remember you always meditated in your room and I called you creepy and you-" he paused, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that by the way."

Raven didn't respond. She turned her eyes toward the door, deep in thought. "Do you remember what happened after you called me creepy?" She didn't look back at him.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "You…beat me up?"

Raven shook her head, her eyes not leaving the doorway. "You said that I think I'm alone…but I'm not. Then I hugged you." She could almost feel the heat of his blush from where she sat.

"So you like me?"

Raven snorted, mildly amused. "Like is a…extremely strong word, but in a way I guess…I do." Her eyes met his, and she frowned when she noticed the expression on his face. His eyes were glowing, his ears were drooped, and his mouth was turned up slightly in wonder, his fang glistening. Suddenly he sprang at her, his arms embracing her.

She let him hold the position for a moment then pushed him off. "Alright, that's enough."

He looked disappointed. He let out a big sigh. "I wish I could remember. It would make things a whole lot easier."

Raven stared at him; his depressed expression actually…_bothered_ her. She glanced down at her own tray which was untouched. She stared at the leg of ham, just sitting there waiting to be consumed. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. She glanced at Beast Boy, an evil smile spreading slowly across her lips.

~0~0~0~

"You are going to pay!" Speedy snarled, clawing wildly at Robin's face. Robin grabbed his wrists to keep his hands away from his face.

"Oh really?" he retorted. "Cuz you haven't laid a finger on me yet have you?" He kneed Speedy in the abdomen and the normally confident redhead wheezed in pain. Robin threw him off and got to his feet, but Speedy was already on the move. He ran past Starfire, smacking her rear as he did so and she gave a startled squeak. He then turned around as he ran, winked at Robin, raised both his hands and made the gesture of pistols, and then clicked his tongue twice.

Robin grit his teeth and launched himself at the retreating Speedy, his hands circling around his hips. He knocked him to the ground and they began wrestling once more.

"Enough!" Starfire screamed, throwing herself between the two boys. She had only meant to pull them apart but the power of her strength threw them several yards apart from each other. "Oops!" she covered her hand with her mouth. "Friends we must not fight, we must join together in this hour of darkness!"

Each boy got up gave himself a shake and pointed fingers at each other. "He started it!" yelled.

"Who started it?" Beast Boy asked, walking side by side with Raven. He glanced around. "Hey Speedy, what's up?" he asked smiling.

Speedy grumbled something incoherent, and then looked at everyone's faces. He paused the longest at Robin's. "This isn't over!" he declared, retreating down the hallway. Robin sighed. He felt a hand placed gently on his shoulder.

"Robin, are you undamaged?" Star asked.

"Yeah, Star, I'm fine…but we need to talk," he said softly, glancing toward Raven and Beast Boy. Starfire seemed to understand and she gave a small nod. Robin noticed that Raven narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him but she didn't say anything.

"So you got Beast Boy to remember? That's great!" Robin said although he didn't sound as excited as he thought he outta be.

"Please friend Raven, how did you go about doing this?" Starfire asked in wonder.

"Simple," Raven said crossing her arms. "I stuffed meat down his throat.

Beast Boy rubbed his tongue vigorously, trying to get the taste off. "And it wasth nathsty!" he complained.

Robin nodded, deep in thought. "The Christmas party is in two day...we'll have to find a way to convince Cyborg he's Cyborg by then."

"Wait what?" Beast Boy asked, snapping his tongue in his mouth. "It's not even close to Christmas!"

"We'll explain on the way to my dorm," Robin informed him. "Maybe the sight of all of us will jog his memory. And remember, when we go to class later, don't look at the screen!"

~0~0~0~

Robin paused at the door to his room. He really didn't want to enter, because surely Speedy was in there, ranting about him. He stood there for a while thinking over what he would say when he encountered him. There was always the old "wasn't me" saying, although he doubted that would work. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there so when Beast Boy spoke it startled him.

"Um…dude? Shouldn't we like…go in?"

He turned to the green changeling. "This is Speedy's room too," he told him. Beast Boy nodded, then cocked his head.

"What did you do to get him so mad at you anyways?" he asked.

Robin tensed. He glanced at Starfire briefly then looked away, a blush creeping up his neck. "Nothing."

"Well we aren't going to get anything accomplished by standing here," Raven said abruptly, opening the door with her powers. She gave Robin a little shove through the door and everyone else filed in. What they saw before them was shocking.

Apparently Speedy had let out his anger by trashing the entire dorm. Everything was either flipped over of crushed. Cyborg sat in the center of the room looking at the destruction and shaking his head, a smile on his face. He glanced up as the four entered the room. He placed a finger over his lips to warn them to be absolutely silent. He pointing at the bathroom where Speedy must have been contained because there were several grunts issuing from that region. Raven and Beast Boy looked surprised at Cyborg's human form but didn't ask any questions.

Cyborg rose from where he sat. His grin was a mile long as he looked right at Robin. "Man, what did you do?"

Everyone turned to Robin. He shrank back slightly, his face already reddening. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were waiting for an answer. Even _Starfire_ seemed to be waiting also. Of course she would be waiting; he had told her that he's wanted to discuss something with her. And it was going to be a _very_ awkward conversation. How could he tell her he wanted to be just friends with the way he had acted today? All these thoughts jumbled together in his mind and he couldn't think, he couldn't speak.

"Uh…"

"Oh I see," Cyborg jumped in, strolling over to Robin and expecting his bruises. "You stole Speedy's girl." He winked at Starfire. "Hey Kori."

Raven and Beast Boy looked completely and utterly confused. "No!" Robin said quickly. "Raven kicked me in the face cuz I called her ugly, that's why I have these bruises."

"What did you call me?" Raven hissed, causing Robin to shrink back even further.

"No…I mean, Jinx said-"

"Dude," Beast Boy said mischievously, "you are _so_ busted."

"Okay, okay…" Cyborg interjected. "I believe you there. I mean how else could you get Rachel to stay by your side. But," he said snaking over to Starfire who looked at him curiously. He brushed back the wave of hair covering her face. "How do you explain the hickeys all over Kori's face?"

_"What?"_ BB and Raven shrieked. And then everyone turned to face him again, waiting for a response.

"Uh…uh…uh…uh," he stammered, his eyes wider, his face tomato red. "Uh…uh…uh." Why didn't they stop staring? This was getting uncomfortable. "Uh…_uh…uh_."

"Enough with the 'uhs' now please," Starfire burst it. "I do not know what the hickeys are but I can assure you that these are not them." She flushed. "I slipped in the shower today and bruised my chin on the way down. However I am most healthy and am ready to continue my day." She closed her eyes as she finished, then peeked through one. Everyone but Robin seemed to have believed the story.

"Whatever," Raven said dully. A particularly loud bang erupted from the bathroom making everyone wince.

"I suggest you two find somewhere else besides here to stay for the night," Cyborg whispered carefully. "Or else something tells me you won't wake up tomorrow."

"What?" Beast Boy complained loudly, clearly not getting the situation. "I don't wanna stay here! When are we going back to Titans Tow-" the black energy band covered his mouth once more. But it was too late. Speedy burst through the door in an angry haze.

"Titans, run!" Robin hollered. They all made for the door but bumped into each other on the way.

"Man where do we even go?" BB asked frantically.

Starfire gasped when she realized something. "I know!" She grabbed Robin by the shoulders and led the others out the door and down the hallway.

"Yeah, you _better_ run!" Speedy yelled through the doorway.

~0~0~0~

"So where are we going to stay?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

Star tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well Raven mentioned a spare bed in her dorm, perhaps you would like to rest there Beast Boy?"

"What, really?" he asked turning to Raven. Raven glanced in Starfire's direction, clearly thinking about why she would lie.

"Uh…sure," she said suspiciously. "I'll show you where…at least I think I will." She started to lead BB down a different hallway, leaving Starfire and Robin alone. She started to fly down the hallway and he followed her.

Robin tugged at his collar awkwardly. "So…what's…up?"

Starfire placed her hands on her hips, her green eyes narrowing. "You tell me what, because I can assure you nothing is 'up' at the moment."

Robin sighed. "Um, well…you touched my face and…yeah." He grinned sheepishly, hoping this would be enough, but of course it wasn't.

It was her turn to sigh. "Robin, I do not understand you at all," she began, landing. "You say you want to be just the friends, but you turn red whenever you are near me. You say we must be heroes but you get jealous on a regular basis. You say we will be nothing more because it is best for the team, however your insistent kisses explain to me otherwise. So I shall repeat my former question: What is up?"

"Well, it's complicated. We can't be anything more than friends because we have duties as heroes, and…we can't be distracted," he tried to explain.

"So I am the distraction now?" she asked sharply.

"No! It's just we can't be a couple because of villains and stuff!" He winced. Somehow this conversation wasn't going how he planned.

"That is not a very good reason."

Robin threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'm doing the best I can Star! Why do we have to talk about this now?"

She looked really confused. "You told me after you did the kicking butt that you would wish to speak to me."

"Oh…yeah." He forgot about that.

She sighed again. She gave a little jump like she was going to fly again, but she didn't go up. She looked at Robin quickly then away trying to hide this. Instead she walked quicker.

He jogged up to walk beside her. "Look Star, I like you it's just…" his voice trailed away.

"You do not like me that way," she finished miserably.

"That's not it either," he explained desperately, at a loss for words. He thought he heard her sniffle and his eyes widened. "Star, wait just…would you look at me?"

She turned her head away when he walked in front of her. "You are right," she whispered. "Now is not the time for talking. We shall focus on the mission, no?" She deliberately stepped around him and began walking.

Robin sighed in relief. Good, he wouldn't have to worry anymore. "Where am I staying anyway?"

She hesitated. "My dorm."

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh…that was…thoughtful of you."

She gave a half nod and continued walking. "What are friends for?" she said stiffly.

Robin stared after her as she walked for a moment. He couldn't believe that in one day he had managed to give her hickeys, make her cry, and worst of all break her heart enough so she was unable to fly.


	11. The Waiting Begins

_**Hey everyone i just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. A lot of you r surprised at how quickly i update but that's because i save a bunch of chapters that i wrote like a week ago and then post them periodically throughout the day. My record is three chapters in one day but I'll have to stop that because I'm running out of chapters to post and will soon have to start writing again. However so nit does encourage me to post when i get a ton of nice reviews so keep posting! My goal is to reach 100 REVIEWS! Also pm for details on my next story in this series called BEHIND THE MASK. Ta-ta for now!**_

"So…where am I supposed to sleep?"

Raven sighed. "Can't you just morph into a bed bug or something?"

Beast Boy turned to her his eyebrows raised. "Are you trying to tell me something, Raven?" She cuffed him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"That's what you get," she snapped, climbing onto the bottom bunk. Her dorm was strangely empty. She had used her powers to locate it in the first place; otherwise she probably wouldn't have remembered where it was.

Beast boy sat on the carpet next to her bed, his back leaning up against it. "So, what do you think Robin and Star's deal is?"

Raven sat up carefully. "I didn't think you noticed."

BB snorted. "Of _course_, I noticed. It's kinda hard not to when their making kissing faces at each other. Not to mention that Robin looks like he has a wicked sunburn all the time."

Raven smiled. "Yeah, he does blush a lot…but you know Robin, he has to set up boundaries."

"It's not like he doesn't cross them anyways. It's really annoying actually."

"He has his reasons. I've been inside his mind, remember. I know what his past is like," she explained.

"Oh yeah…well if you know so much about him…why aren't you guys together?" he tried to ask casually.

"I don't like him like that, and I know he feels the same way," she answered cautiously.

"Oh," Beast Boy continued, "What kind of guy _do_ you like then?"

Raven sighed. "I don't know. Someone who likes me for me, and can see past all the darkness and why am I telling you this?" she smacked him on the back of the head. He cried out in pain and she used her powers to turn off the lights in the room, so he wouldn't see how red her cheeks had gotten.

Beast Boy plopped on the floor, still rubbing his head. "You know Raven, you'd be surprised at how many people can see past the darkness." She ignored him, but the room seemed to get a little less gloomy.

~0~0~0~

"Hey Kori…what's mask boy doing here?' Bumblebee asked, her eyes narrowing.

Starfire didn't look at him as she responded. "He has been kicked out of his dorm and wishes to bang here for the night."

"She means crash," Robin said quickly.

"Mm-hmm, sure," Bumblebee replied sarcastically. "And where do you think you're gonna sleep exactly?"

Robin scratched his head. He didn't really know where actually. "Is there an extra bed?"

"Not unless I decide to sleep out in the hallway," she replied hotly. "Which _I don't._"

"It is the o and k," Starfire jumped in. "He may sleep in my bed for the night." When they both stared at her with dumfounded expressions she added, "I will sleep on the floor."

"Star, you don't have to."

"Nonsense, Robin, I can assure you I will be most comfortable right here." She plopped stubbornly on the ground, her arms crossed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then," Bumblebee spoke flying to the bathroom. She paused by the doorway. "Mask boy, if you need protection it's in the top drawer over there." She smiled mischievously at his expression before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

He turned his face slightly to the right and leapt back about a foot when he came face to face with Starfire.

"Gah!"

She cocked her head to the side. "What does she mean protection?"

"Nothing, _nothing_!" he assured her pushing her towards her bed. It was a twin bed that was in the middle of the room. It was the only one that wasn't part of a bunk bed.

Suddenly Argent entered the room. She nodded to Starfire, and raised her eyes at Robin before climbing into her own bed across the room. Robin ignored the hot feeling in his cheeks as he continued to push Starfire towards the bed. She let him until the last moment, and then used her strength to spin Robin around and press his face onto the bed.

"Pleasant shlorvaks," she said sweetly, releasing him.

"Oh no, you don't." Robin grabbed her by the waist and fell backwards onto the bed. She wriggled angrily, but he thought he could hear her giggling slightly. She suddenly elbowed him hard in the side and he wheezed, his arms hanging limply at his sides, allowing her to escape. This time when she curled up on the floor, he didn't object.

~0~0~0~

The four Titans sat awkwardly in silence at lunch the next day. Mostly they were stressed about the whole Cyborg situation and the Christmas party the next night. However they were also thinking about each of their experiences last night with their unexpected roommates. Because of this awkwardness, Starfire and Raven sat together on one side, the boys on the other.

Beast Boy was so deep in thought-that's something you don't hear every day- that he nearly swallowed a piece of bacon before he realized what he was doing.

"Well," Raven broke the silence, "I guess we'll just have to finish this without Cyborg."

"No, we can't, he's one of us. If he was in this situation he wouldn't give up," Robin said tiredly.

"But whenever we try to get him to remember, something always gets in the way," Starfire pointed out.

"Well we just have to keep trying."

Beast Boy let out a sigh. "I really want to go to that Christmas party."

Something in Robin snapped. "WHA-"

"Shhh!" both girls warned him.

"Sorry dude," BB said shrinking away from him. "I just think some of us should go undercover is all."

Robin was going to yell again most likely but Raven put her hand up for silence. "He's right."

"I am?"

"Don't ruin it," she snapped. "Beast Boy has a point. Maybe one of us could stop what's going on from inside the party itself…although it shouldn't be Beast Boy. He can eavesdrop from the air vents above."

Beast Boy's expression deflated. "Aw."

"Good idea," Robin replied. "Maybe you should go Raven; you won't draw a lot of attention."

Raven shook her head. "I should go through Mad Mod's office. I would have the best chance because I can go telepathically."

"Perhaps I should patrol the hallways?" Starfire asked.

Robin nodded. "I guess that leaves me then."

"Yeah, it's not gonna be as fun without you Star," Beast Boy joked, a smile creeping across his face. Robin went to kick him under the table but someone else's foot got in the way.

"Ow!" Starfire protested, flinching back in pain.

"Sorry," he muttered while BB's grin spread from ear to ear. "Leg spasm."

"Now what?" Raven muttered, changing the subject.

Robin looked up. "Nothing," he said for once. "All we have to do is wait."


	12. Kiss of Death

Robin reluctantly signed up for the Christmas party the following day. His friends remained a few feet behind him as if they were afraid that the sheet would burst into flames. After he wrote his name down, he turned around a grimace on his face.

"What am I supposed to wear to this stupid thing anyway?" he grumbled.

"Just wear that," Raven suggested. "It's not like there's a mall around here anyway." Robin nodded, deep in thought.

"Is everyone prepared for tonight?" All three of them nodded. "Good. Let's go back to our dorms and prepare, then meet back here in say…three hours?" He pulled out his communicator, which he hadn't used since the first day he had been here. He tried to turn it on but there was no signal like before. He grumbled something angrily then looked up. "Let's go."

~0~0~0~

Raven led Beast Boy back to her dorm where they found Jinx on her bed listening to music. She didn't even look up as they entered. They both sat on Raven's bed not looking at each other. After a moment of silence, Raven crossed her legs in the lotus position and began meditating.

She was led to a dark place, as her body floated upwards ever so slightly. It was quiet here, and peaceful. Shadows floated around her, minding their own business. Stars twinkled brightly above her. Her eyes followed the path of stars in the sky down until they met with something on the horizon. It was a rather large object just standing several yards away. If Raven peered closer she could make out the tiny flag waving on top, as well as the stripes trailing down it.

Raven followed the starlit path closer to the object, realizing it was a tent. She pressed her ear against the opening, anxious to understand why she was here. This was not her usual peace of mind and she somehow felt like she was intruding. She could detect the sounds of laughter and screams of delight within the tent. Cheerful music produced by trombones, trumpets, and cymbals vibrating in the air. Out of curiosity she peeked through the slit in the tent.

She couldn't deny the amazing lights and the hundreds of people sitting around a gigantic open space. Raven didn't understand what she was looking at until a rather boisterous man with a long handlebar mustache appeared, a whip in one hand. He wore a sparkling coat which had an extremely long tail down the back. The man's top hat also glistened as he tipped it towards the crowd. He was a ringmaster. Raven was at a circus.

His booming voice seemed to shake the whole tent when he spoke. "You liked that didn't you?" he asked the crowed who screamed in response. "I can't hear you!" he bellowed and the crowd roared, standing from their seats. The man smiled and threw his hands up in the air. "Well you haven't seen nothing yet folks. Get ready for the biggest, most fantastic trio the world has ever seen!" The crowds roar was building, they seemed to already know what was coming, and they so desperately wanted to see it.

The man took his hat in one hand revealing a bald spot, and held his whip high in the other hand. His voice reached its maximum and Raven was surprised it hadn't cracked yet. "Drum roll please!" he called, and the crowd stopped their feet in anticipation. The band played a drum roll. It went on for quiet sometime until there was a brief pause of silence. The ringmaster bellowed, his throat straining, his face purple. "THE FLYING-"

"Raven!" Beast Boy shook her.

Raven gasped, holding a hand to her chest, breathing heavily. When she managed to catch her breath she rounded on the green changeling. "What's wrong with you? I needed to know what the ringmaster was saying!"

"The…what?" he asked, partly confused and partly frightened.

"Oh never mind," she snapped, brushing him off. She glanced at a nearby clock. "Come on, we have to go."

~0~0~0~

Starfire's long slender fingers brushed through Robin's jet black hair. She had told him that if he was to go undercover, he must look like he was actually attending the party. She parted it one way, then brushed it the other, weaving it between her fingers.

Robin would never admit this out loud, but this felt really good. He wasn't crossing any boundaries. Friends help each other with their hair all the time. There wasn't anything even slightly romantic about this. They didn't even talk to one another. Starfire was in one of her concentrating moods. She stuck her tongue out briefly, as she brushed his hair one way.

"You're hair looks quite different without the processed gels," she commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know," he mumbled. "I hate it. The sooner we get home the better."

"Do not fear, it is not unattractive. Just different. I am not used to seeing it this way," she added.

"That makes two of us."

Then there was silence again. Her fingers made brushing patterns against his scalp and he closed his eyes. He tried not to think about the mission, even though it was bugging the crap out of him. Even though he knew he was just helping, the other Titans were right. He did spend too much time on cases and not enough time relaxing. Things just had to get done, but those things could wait.

For a while he debated breaking the silence again. Perhaps the lack of words felt awkward to Starfire. It didn't feel at all awkward to him but that was beside the point. His eyebrows rose slightly behind his mask when felt her hands brush his ear and the back of his neck. Was she doing that deliberately? No, technically his hair grew there too but it seemed suspicious. Then again everything did these days.

"Thanks again for doing this," he said finally.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured.

She leaned closer to his neck to brush up the back. It would have been easier if his hair was gelled as usual, but of course, it wasn't. Robin felt her breath make circles on the back of his neck, and he silently cursed himself when goose bumps appeared along his skin. Starfire paused from her crafting.

"Are you feeling the chills?"

"What? Oh, um yeah, you could say that." He half expected her to snuggle in close to him, not that he would have minded, but she reached over for a moment and smacked a thick blanket oh his lap instead.

"Oh, um…thanks."

"I welcome you," she responded returning to her work. She brushed her fingers along his head for a little while, then stopped. "It is finished."

Robin let out a little breath of disappointment. "Are you sure? That was fast. Maybe you should check again," he suggested slyly.

She clicked her tongue at him. "No it is perfect, but if you require the massage I would be willing to-"

"No it's fine," he cut her off. He tried to ignore the fact that she'd said "willing" instead of "happy." "What time is it?"

Starfire checked the clock on the nightstand. "It is ten minutes before seven."

"Oh, in that case we better hurry," he said jumping up. As he ran out the door, he thought he caught her flying again.

~0~0~0~

Beast Boy and Raven were tapping their feet by the time they got there. "Took you long enough!" Beast Boy blurted, annoyed.

"I apologize friends, I was styling friends Robin's hair," Starfire explained gesturing to his "new do."

"Lookin' good," Raven said without emotion. Starfire clasped her hands together happily.

Robin peered ahead, noticing that students were already starting to file into the gymnasium or the apparent indoor racing track that Cyborg had mentioned. "Titans," he said, gaining their attention. "You know what to do. Split up, and meet back here in exactly one hour. Go!" As everyone split up he made his way to gym, checked his name off the list, and entered, not quite knowing what to expect.

It was actually just a normal dance. It was kind of similar to when he was forced to go to the Date with Destiny prom with Kitten as his date. He shuddered at the thought. He was mildly surprised that there were barely at Christmas decorations up. It just looked like a normal gymnasium, but Robin was too clever to believe that.

He wandered over to the beverage table, inspecting the bottles for some sort of evil…ness. When he found nothing suspicious he walked over to a wall his eye narrowed. He began surveying the people who had started to dance. He couldn't find Cyborg anywhere.

He heard a sharp squeaking noise above. He snapped his head up and recognized a certain green mouse, its nose poking through a crease in the vent.

"Beast Boy," Robin whispered. "I need you to find Cyborg. Check the indoor racetrack, I'll stay here." The green mouse gave a flick of his tail before disappearing down the vent.

Robin spent ten more minutes or so surveying everyone. He started to walk away back towards the beverage table when a hand grabbed his shoulder roughly. He whipped around and stared into an unforgiving face.

"Hey bird boy, remember me?" Robin wrenched his shoulder away. Now wasn't the time for this.

"Look Speedy, I really can't talk right now I have to go," he said stiffly.

"Oh, you're not going _anywhere_, not 'til I teach you a lesson," he retorted raising a fist.

"Speedy!" an overly happy voice called.

Both boys looked up to find Starfire smiling at them innocently. Once she saw that she had their attention she took Speedy's hand. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Would you care to dance?"

They both stared at her, dumfounded. "Uh, it's Roy," Speedy corrected her.

She giggled. "Oh yes, of course, how silly of me! Come dance with me, cutie cake!"

"Pie," Robin corrected under his breath, his eye starting to twitch.

Starfire led Speedy out on the dance floor and pulled him in a close embrace. She winked at Robin who still stared at the two, seething. He shook his head and gave a stiff nod. He had to focus on the mission.

As he walked away, he wished there was some way to see how Raven was making out. Was she trapped? Did Mod have her against her will? It took him a minute to remember that Raven could handle herself.

Robin checked every inch of the area but he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. He was beginning to get rather frustrated. He tried his communicator in a hopeless thought that he could contact Raven and Beast Boy. There still wasn't a signal He shook his head angrily and placed it back in his pocket. He looked to his right, trying to locate the spot where he had last seen BB. His eye caught something else instead.

Speedy and Starfire were dancing, that much he knew, but they were so…._close._ Also, it would have been one thing if she looked miserably but she was actually enjoying herself! His arms were wrapped tightly around her slim figure, and once in a while he would twirl her in the air and she would giggle. Then he would bring her really close and whisper something in her ear.

She smiled at him and said something back, but Robin couldn't here from this distance. Then Robin felt his breath catch as the song ended. Starfire was still smiling but he could see clearly that Speedy had other intentions. The bold redhead leaned forward with his lips puckered and she froze, her eyes wide. She didn't move away though, she stayed where she was until her eyes returned to normal…and then…and then…_her _eyes started to close. What the hell was going on?

_Don't do it,_ Robin prayed. _Please don't do it._ Their lips were so close now. Just a few more inches…just one more inch, and then-"

A manly scream rang out through the air and there was a frightening crash, which caused everyone to look up in alarm. Starfire pulled away from Speedy's arms and flew over to Robin who had forgotten completely about the kiss. They both knew who that scream belonged to. Worst of all, they recognized when one was fatal. They sprinted as fast as they could to the indoor racetrack.

_Cyborg!_


	13. Repairs

Metal, rubber, and blood littered one loop of the racetrack. Raven and Beast Boy were already removing the parts of the car, desperately trying to get to the mangled mess that was Cyborg. Robin and Starfire joined them shortly, tears dripping down the Tamaranian's face. No one spoke. A small crowd gathered, alarmed and curious to what could have happened. An ambulance was already stationed nearby and Robin didn't even think of how illogical that was.

Finally they found his hand. Starfire reached for it then flinched away as if she had been burned. "It is so…lifeless," she sobbed closing her eyes as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Come on Cyborg," Beast Boy encouraged, his voice shaking. "_Please_."

Robin stared at the hand for a brief moment. "Well come on," he said angrily, "we have to dig the rest of him out."

They worked for the next ten minutes, carefully removing the mess that used to be considered a car. The more they removed, however, the more blood they came upon. Robin narrowed his eyes through the whole process, refusing to believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be. Cyborg couldn't leave them like this. It was just another trick that Mad Mod was using.

Once they were finished, they stared down in shock at the thing that used to be their friend.

His skin was torn in various places, although that was only the beginning. His body was reduced to a bloody pulp and his appendages were twisted in ways that weren't normal for a human being. His eyes were open staring desperately at the sky, and from what they could tell-around all the blood-one was missing.

Starfire looked away, placing a hand to her mouth in horror. Beast Boy gagged and also looked away. Raven stared past his body, her eyes not really appearing to see what was there. Although tears began to pool in her eyes. Robin's eyes were still narrowed. He waited for some sign of breathing, or even a moan perhaps if they were lucky. But no….there was nothing.

"Raven," his voice cracked. "Can you heal him?"

Raven didn't answer at first. She cleared the remaining metal around with her powers to get a better view. She raised her hands which were glowing with energy. Her eyes glowed in concentration, and her breathing was slow and steady. After about a minute she grunted and relented. She shook her head ever so slightly, confirming Robin's fears.

Robin stood up quickly, his fists clenched. "Arrgh!" He grunted as he kicked the metal away from his former friend. He walked several paces away and collapsed to his knees, his hands buried in his hands.

Starfire walked up to him slowly and knelt down beside him. He fell into her, burying his face in her hair. It was strange. It was almost as if he was too depressed to cry. Starfire wasn't. Her tears pooled in his collarbone. Robin looked up slightly to find Raven and Beast Boy in a similar position. There was a tremendous, horrible, beautiful, dreadful, moment of silence. Then everything changed.

Paramedics whipped out of the ambulance in a timely fashion. They pulled out with them, an enormous stretcher. They avoided the grieving Titans and made right for the mess, moving any excess metal that might get in their way. One by one the Titans looked up. What were they doing? Couldn't they see it was absolutely hopeless? It took Robin to remember that he was the one who was supposed to remind everyone that it wasn't.

He looked away, refusing to look out the tangled, bloody mess of his friend. He heard several light thumps and clicks before the ambulance door was shut, and it was speeding down the hallway. He sprang up immediately with renewed strength.

"Titans, we have to follow that ambulance! Before it gets away!"

They rose instantly at his command, a look of hope in their eyes. Together they sprinted down the labyrinth of hallways, following the obnoxious beeping of the ambulance.

"Where are they taking him?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head in answer. "I don't know. Maybe there's some sort of hospital wing we overlooked."

They followed the noise until it got closer and closer. Finally they whipped around a corner and skidded to a stop almost crashing into the stationary truck. The lights were still blinking and after a moment the noise halted as well. The doors were already open making Robin believe that they had already taken Cyborg into the school's hospital. They walked right up to the door, preparing to barge in when two paramedics stopped them.

"No one is to come beyond this point on account of a severe emergency," one told them.

"But we're his friends," BB protested angrily. "You can't make us stay out here."

"We can and we will. You can visit your friend after the emergency lights over are head stop glowing."

It had just suddenly occurred to them that there was a giant white sign with blinking red letters that spelled out emergency on them. Robin sighed.

"We'll just have to wait team, it's for the best."

Beast Boy, and Starfire fell asleep after a while. Their soft snores were audible. Raven resumed the lotus position and tried to return to her circus, but it was impossible. She grunted in frustration.

Robin raised his head from his hands at the annoyed noise. "How are you holding up over there?" he asked her softly.

Raven shrugged. "I'm meditating aren't I? It's the main way I can channel how I feel." She looked into her hands. "Right now, I just want everything to be the way it was."

Robin nodded in thought. "I still don't understand."

She cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"

"How could you forget everything in the first place? I thought your powers would have gotten in the way of Mod's."

Raven sighed. "There are places in my mind that no one can reach. That no one is _supposed_ to reach. Mad Mod must have used my powers against me somehow. That doesn't mean I didn't give him a challenge…but he still one." Her eyebrows furrowed. Robin could understand her frustration. Her thoughts and emotions were supposed to be kept only to herself.

"Is that why you've had trouble keeping in your feelings?" he asked seriously.

She froze for a second, caught off guard, and then returned to normal. "How so?"

Robin nodded his head over to the green changeling, happily snoring away. His head was dangerously close to Raven's knee. For a second Raven didn't know what why was happening, or why her hand shuffled through his grassy colored hair but she flinched back once she realized what she was doing. She glanced at Robin then looked away, her face reddening.

"You're one to talk," she muttered.

Robin glanced at Starfire then. She was surprisingly far away from him. Did she do that on purpose? Usually in her time of need she would want to seek his comfort, but now that he rejected her for what…the third time? He couldn't say he blamed her.

~0~0~0~

Robin woke after a while, rubbing his masked eyes. He noticed that Raven had begun to meditate again, although by her annoyed expression, he could tell she wasn't concentrating. Beast Boy and Starfire were talking quietly to each other, but both of their eyes were lifeless. Robin glanced up at the emergency sign and realized it was still blinking. He grunted.

His team looked at him curiously as he stood up, a hard look on his face. "We're going in," he muttered angrily, so only they could here. They smiled at him without a doubt in their minds.

First off, because Robin had a perfect reputation…well almost, he asked the paramedics at the door if they could go in again. When he was denied, he raised a fist but Starfire beat him to it. She punched them hard in the mouth, making him shudder when he heard a crack. She smiled at him innocently when she was done and held a hand out as if to say "you may proceed."

They entered the room silently where Cyborg lay on the operation table. He had several wires hooked up to him but that wasn't what surprised them. Cyborg…was actually a cyborg again! He was in a deep sleep but his mechanical parts faintly glowed blue as he recharged himself.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily, then was slapped by Raven for being so loud.

There was a brief silence followed by Starfire's, "We should stay with him, yes?"

As much as it pained Robin, he knew what he had to do. He shook his head. "No, we shouldn't be in here. Cyborg will be back to normal in a while. We should go." They all reluctantly turned to leave but a booming voice stopped them.

"Hey y'all, what did I miss?" cried a familiar voice.

"CYBORG!" they ran over to him and then a group hug was in order.

"You're okay!" Robin exclaimed.

"And you remember us!" Starfire cheered.

Cyborg shrugged. "Guess I just needed a little sense knocked into me." He raised his mechanical arms in confusion. "Now can someone please tell me where the heck we are?"


	14. The Promise

_**PLEASE REVIEW I NEED 100 REVIEWS! :)**_

The Teen Titans ran down a series of hallways heading toward Mad Mod's office. Robin turned to Raven as they ran.

"Are you sure he's in there?" he asked, his face determined.

She nodded. "I'm positive. It didn't seem like he was preparing for an attack but I can't be sure."

"Well we'll just have to hope for the best and blast at anything in our way," Cyborg declared, a grin plastered on his face.

BB smiled. "Dude it is so good to have you back!"

The Titans approached the office carefully once it was in view. Robin sneaked over to the door, his hand positioned on the handle. He nodded to the rest of the Titans to check if they were ready and they nodded back in response. He hesitated a moment longer before opening the door and jumping inside.

The Titans readied themselves for the worst but nothing was there. It was completely empty like how Robin remembered it except for the mahogany desk in the center of the otherwise empty room.

"Uh…shouldn't he be here or something?" Beast Boy asked. Robin shushed him and walked cautiously over to Mod's desk. The back of the chair for the desk was facing toward them and with one solid motion he whipped the chair around. Nothing.

Suddenly the doorway sealed shut and it became a thousand times harder to breath. Everything seemed to be spinning and Robin wasn't sure if this was real or if it was just in his mind. He heard his friends groan from the nauseous feeling which confirmed his suspicions.

"Well look-y here," Mad Mod's voice echoed around the room making the whole experience even more uncomfortable than it already was. "Looks like the Teen Titans have rejoiced after all! Well now, have you learned to mind your elders?"

"Enough with the tricks Mod! You're making this harder than it needs to be!" Robin shouted, clutching his head and wincing.

"Well, I guess that answers that," Mod's voice responded disapprovingly. "You know you can't win. You'd have to find me to do that."

"Stop!" Raven groaned clutched her sides. "You sick-"

"Careful now there, wouldn't want to have to call your pop now would we?" he asked Raven, cackling.

Raven winced. "How-"

"I've been inside your mind love. In fact I've been inside all your duckies' minds beside Robbie here. That's just one tough nut to crack it is. Probably 'cuz he's so secretive all the bloody time. Besides, how else do you think I got you lot to forget?"

Everything was slowly starting to come together. Robin's troubled past. His sealed up mind. Refusing to let anyone in…mostly.

"And," Mad Mod continued. "Have I got some dirt on you chops. Take a look at robo-man over 'ere. Do think his mommy's proud of him?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her!" he bellowed, then grimacing at the horrible dizziness.

"Alright then, how about the green elf? Surely he'd like to go for a dip? His mum and pop always did, mind you."

"Shut up!" Beast Boy screamed. "Shut up!"

Mod clicked his tongue and Robin could imagine him shaking his head. "You lot aren't fun at all. You're treating me like rubbish! Well I'll show you I will…Oh, what is this interesting little memory? Now I just_ have _to share this!"

An ear shattering scream split the air. "No!" Star screamed, her voice high and shrill. "Leave me alone! Please!"

"Sorry love, can't do that. When Moddy's found something like this, he just can't let it go to waste! Let's see…a lost brother, an evil sister…sold into slavery by your own pop? This stuff just keeps getting better!"

"_Please!"_ she shrieked. "It hurts!"

"Gordanians, huh love? They sound like a jolly good bunch!"

Robin suddenly didn't feel sick anymore. It was almost as if Mod had lost control of his mind completely. Now that he found a target to settle on that is.

"What did they do to you my sweet dove?" he continued. "Did they-"

"Leave her alone!" Robin shouted. "She's no use to you!"

"I don't think that's entirely true Robbie," his voice echoed around the room. "I don't think that's true at all."

"Please," Robin was alarmed that Star's cry had become no more than a desperate whisper.

"I'll give you my mind, in exchange for theirs!" Robin screeched, and everything seemed to stop. The four Titans lay panting on the ground, released from their torture. Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned, while Raven held her head, focusing on healing her intruded mind. A steady stream of tears flowed down Starfire's cheeks, but her eyes remained closed.

"Now how do you propose to do that?" Mad Mod asked him.

Robin winced. "I'll open my mind for you. I'll let down any barriers that are there." He concentrated for one moment. Then thought of every horrible thing that had happened to him during his lifetime. He cried out in pain as the sick feeling returned, even more powerful than before.

"My, my," Mod said impressed. "I never knew this about you Robin. Or should I say-"

"Shut up Mod," Robin groaned. "You still can't win."

"But I already have."

Raven recovered the quickest. She stretched out her mind, knowing Mod would be too focused on Robin. She searched the room with her raven, trying to locate him. It was so hard. There was nothing but emptiness! Everything was nothing! Everything but-"

"The desk," she gasped returning to her body. "Cyborg, the desk!" she fell back against the ground, her mind completely strained.

Cyborg shakily stood up. He readied his sonic blaster. "Yo, Mad Mod!" he called. "Looks like you've just been expelled!" He fired his sonic cannon into the desk engulfing it in blue light before it exploded completely. Then everything turned a bright white.

~0~0~0~

The next thing they knew, the Titans, along with Mad Mod himself had appeared right where they had fought a week ago, although everything seemed unchanged, giving the impression that the whole thing had occurred in one day.

One by one, each Titan rose, shaking his or her head, clearing it of all thoughts. Robin was the last to rise, his head still faintly pounding.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Mostly," Starfire called.

"Yeah, man," BB assured him.

"As good as I'll ever be," Cyborg responded.

"Define okay," Raven said grumpily then pointed in front of her team leader. "Look."

Robin spun around and stared in disbelief as Mad Mod leaned against his cane, annoyed but unharmed.

"Come on you brats. Is that all you've got?" he taunted.

"Titans, Go!" Robin bellowed, and they sprang into action, intending to finish the battle from earlier that morning.

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ Raven screamed, black energy pulsing from her. Cars enveloped in her power were launched at the cackling villain. He dodged them all, but only barely. He unexpectedly charged at the last car, and broke it in half with a touch of his cane. Raven restricted his arms with a black orb and he struggled with the restraints. After a few moments she let go and Beast Boy barreled into him in the form of a mountain goat.

Mod shakily got up, now thoroughly peeved. He defended himself with his cane as best he could while BB morphed into a variety of animals. When he got a safe distance away from the green changeling, he activated the street waves once more, literally sweeping him off his feet. As Raven went to catch him, Starfire flew in, ready to attack.

She shot her eyes beams at him, forcing him to duck to the ground. She launched a series of supreme punches, landing a particularly hard one in his gut. Mad Mod wheezed, intending on saying something clever but now wasn't the time. He noticed a nearby bus and clicked his cane. The heavy automobile flew at Starfire and she put her hands up to block it. She grunted in effort but managed to throw it off. She then circled back around, picked up Cyborg and flung him at the villain, his cannon was already out.

Cyborg fired his cannon twice, the second shot hitting Mod and knocking his cane from his grasp. He grunted in pain and army crawled to his source of power but Cyborg was already there. Right when he grasped his cane, the six foot mechanical man had grabbed him by the collar and brought him eye level to his own face. Mad Mod laughed nervously, and then was thrown into a building. Before he could take the full impact he pressed his cane again and was swooped up by a chunk of the street, using it as a hovercraft.

That's when Robin came in. He used his grappling hook from his utility belt, glad that it had been restored good as new. He wrapped it around the squirming redhead and hoisted him down. He punched and kicked, but it was the roundhouse kick that brought Mod to his knees. The cane fell limply to the ground and Robin scooped it up.

Mad Mod still had the audacity to laugh though. "Silly, scallywagger. You can't win. I still know your true identity! And there's nothing that you can do abo-"

Robin had raised his eyebrows, slightly amused the whole time the British villain had been speaking. He raised Mod's cane up and cracked it in have, draining his youth, as well as his memory. He lifted the wrinkled Mod up from his knees and the old man looked around rather confused. The anger and determination from Mad Mod's had eyes drained immediately. "Where am I, sonny?" he asked him.

As the police cruisers pulled up, the Boy Wonder smiled. "Here I'll show you exactly where to go."

~0~0~0~

After he had transferred Mod's shattered cane over to the officers, Robin met back with his friends, who were still looking slightly confused.

"So wait," Beast Boy said pulling down a projector screen that had just conveniently appeared. "So Mad Mod trapped us in his sick school, and none of us except Robin remembered that we're the Teen Titans, and everyone else we saw while we were there was just another one of Mod's tricks and even though it seemed like we were there for a long time we were only there for a day and Cyborg's a Cyborg, and you called Raven ugly, and it's not really Christmas it's summer again?" he asked in one giant breath.

"Um, yeah, pretty much," Robin said scratching the back of his head.

"Dude," Cyborg said his jaw dropping. "You called Raven ugly? You are soooo _busted!"_

"That's what _I _said," Beast Boy exclaimed, high fiving his friend.

Robin noticed Raven glaring at him once again and he shook his head frantically. "No I-"

"Too late," BB interjected, turning to Cyborg. "You know, what we should do?" he asked him.

Cyborg pretended to think things over. "Uh, go out for pizza?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, all right!" Cyborg hollered running at top speed towards the pizza place.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven by her hood and towed her along with them. She grunted in annoyance but allowed a small smile to escape her lips.

And then the Boy Blunder and Starfire were left alone once again. Robin was extremely relieved at first that none of his friends seemed to remember his true identity, which he had tried so hard to protect. It was a close call with Mod, but as usual, the Teen Titans took care of it. Robin started to follow his friends when he stopped noticing the way Starfire stood. Her head was bent down, and she was studying her shoes. She wiped away any previous tears that she had shed before.

"Hey Starfire, are you okay?" he asked her in concern.

She looked up at him. "Yes, and no," she said slowly. She looked after her retreating friends. "I am most delighted that we are victorious, yet I cannot help feeling that we have not restored our current condition." Somehow he knew she wasn't talking about their battle.

He tugged as his collar. "Um yeah, listen Star, I really like you it's just that…you know we have responsibilities as heroes. As heroes we can't be distracted. We have to always be prepared and we can't just forget about that. We don't have time for…for this." Damn. Why did he have to say the exact same words he had said to her in Tokyo?

She looked up, a small smile appeared across her lips, but her eyes revealed her pain. "It is alright, Robin," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. We must do what is best for the team…what is best for _everyone_, yes?"

She didn't wait for him to answer. It's not like he could have answered anyway.

"Besides," she continued, her smile growing a little bigger, more hopeful. "you still have your promise to keep. I shall look forward to the day you will reveal to me your eyes." She gingerly touched his mask, and then bent over to kiss his cheek.

Robin watched as she flew away to join their friends. He suspected the only thing enabling her to fly was his promise. He sighed before following her.

It seemed like the only thing he could keep these days was a promise.

**END OF PART I**

_**Aw, I bet you were expecting a happy ending! Well nope, but the story isn't over yet! Keep in touch with my updates because I will upload the next story in this series: BEHIND THE MASK, shortly. Last thing is I REALLY wanna reach 100 reviews so keep reviewing please! I will love you forever! Anyways keep in touch, I love you all! 3 -xxGUSHINESSxx**_


End file.
